The great escape
by eile.m
Summary: Hello. This is Sherlock's story about the events after the fall. He and Molly Go through different places in their relationship. rated T for possible futer content.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock as they belong to Steven Moffatt, Mark Gattiss and the BBC._

_A.N: Hiya, this is my first Sherlock fanfiction, please review and I hope you enjoy it __ E.m_

Falling, Falling, Thud. It was all Sherlock heard as he hit the lorry where he was going to be taken away in, it of course driven by Molly, he could see 'his' bloody corpse lying motionless on the ground, of course it wasn't him He and Molly had made it to fool Moriarty's gun men that he, the great Sherlock Holmes, had fallen and smashed his head on the ground, just to save his friends.

He saw John fall to his knees at the corpse's head, he was crying, shouting "no, you can't do this, oh Jesus why Sherlock." The same john who had stayed by him through all of this, John…. His best friend was lying there helpless. Much to Sherlock's expectations the body was carried onto a stretcher and carried away. At that moment the truck started and drove off. As they went round the corner he felt an urge to stand up, Jump off the lorry and run back to John.' No! You can't go back, if Moriarty's snipers were still there john's head would get blown to pieces' he thought. After moments of silence he noticed tears pouring down his face, he didn't care, it was for John, and he loved that man, although he had probably sent John into depression. John would be killed if he 'lived' Moriarty would make sure of that, despite him being dead also. Sherlock watched as the streets flew past, after the passed by St Paul's Molly pulled over into an abandoned street. He clambered out and went to the cab, Molly just sat there her face was red, her eyes all red and puffy, she had clearly been crying. " Sherlock are you okay?" was all she could say before Sherlock burst into a series of tears, moans and screams for her to take him back to John or at least 221B. Molly simply refused after 10 minutes of Sherlock's sobbing and yelling she grabbed his arm and slammed a needle into his shoulder "Molly," whispered Sherlock "Why?" He sobbed until the sedative took hold of his body.

"I'm sorry Sherlock." She whispered back as Sherlock slowly sank to the floor, unconscious. "I'm so sorry." Molly's voice quivered, she swallowed and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Hmmph" Sherlock hated being drugged "UGHHHHHHHH" he tried to move is arm, slowly, but it was still paralyzed. 'Oh.' The memories came flooding back all at once, how he jumped off Bart's, got taken away by Molly then drugged. He sighed. "MOLLY!" He called but he didn't need to, to his side he saw a young brown haired, asleep. He laughed at her, and began prodding her forehead until she woke up. "OI!" she yelled which only made Sherlock sniggered more "Quit it" Molly murmured. She had forgotten that she wasn't at home but with Sherlock. She landed a neat fist on top of his head " Ouch" groaned Sherlock " well at least your awake" said Molly, her tone suggested that she didn't mind but in her head she was so relived that he was awake, that she just hug him forever. Whatever chemicals were in the sedative (Sherlock made) must have been really strong as it knocked him out for several days. "How long had I'd been out?" the dreaded question, Molly knew she couldn't get away with lying to Sherlock, but it was worth a try "Only a couple of hours" she said innocently "Molly, tell me the truth." She looked down "it is the truth, Sherlock" she said. Molly hated the fact that Sherlock looked so helpless after he had been drugged by **her** "Sorry about that" "It's okay, I needed it." Sherlock stated and stood up.

His knees gave way and he fell to the ground "Molly, Why can't I stand?" Sherlock asked "Did you give me more than 20mls of the sedation? Molly looked away and blushed "well…." She stuttered "Molly what did you do?" He demanded "Well, you woke up, yelled for John and started running at the walls." She held up her phone "I had to do something otherwise you might have hurt yourself badly" Molly shuddered at the thought and looked down" "it's okay you will be walking in a few hours." She reassured him "Ugh. Have you heard from John?" he said desperately "Pleeeaaasseeee Molly." Sherlock whinged and tried to grab the mobile which was held loosely in her left hand "No! Sherlock, the plan could crumble if you called now, and it is still possible that Moriarty's men could still be watching him?!" she yelled and pushed him over "Molly!" Sherlock yelled back but he voice had a noticeable tone of desperation "Give it" he tried the snatch the phone again "No." Molly stated her voice had a stern tone.

There was a few moments of silence, they both a guilty faces Sherlock looked up at Molly. Molly didn't look up.

"AGHHHHHHH!" yelled Sherlock "GIVE IT OVER MOLLY!" Molly took out another needle and with that she attempted to stab him, Sherlock noticed before she was anywhere near him and grabbed her arm "fine, I'll stop asking!" He saw defeat when he knew it. "Thank you." Molly sighed and sat down "what are we going to do Sherlock?" "Wait." "For how long though?" Sherlock paused "well about 2 months that way the funeral will have taken place I" he quoted "had been buried, Moriarty's gunmen will leave and we can go back to normal life, Molly." Sherlock finished "Okay." Molly replied. She turned away.

'Huh, I thought she would be a bit more resistant than that.' He thought to himself. Sherlock lay down and went to sleep, he didn't know but Molly was sitting in the corner, crying softly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I'm really surprised at the number of views I got, I'd just like to say thank you _

Chapter 3.

Sherlock woke up, something was wrong, well not at wrong as tricking everyone he knew into thinking that he was dead but still wrong.

Molly sat next to him, her back to him, her shoulders moved up and down, Sherlock didn't know if she was either laughing or crying. "Molly?" he said, he cared about this it was strange as normally he didn't care, 'caring is not an advantage' Mycroft once said.

Molly turned around; her face was red and blotchy. Sherlock saw the tear-tracks running down the side of her face "yes, Sherlock?" her voice broke. "Are you okay?" he asked " No, not really." She replied, she looked at her phone and started crying.

There were a few moments of silence. Sherlock broke the silence by sliding over to Molly I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair then hugged her. They both were crying now "I'm sorry too" Molly said right now she hated the fact that she wasn't strong enough, she needed to be, for Sherlock. Hours passed, they said nothing just sat together.

At about 3 o'clock Molly's phone buzzed, the caller I.D was Lestrade. Molly got up "I'll be back in a minute, I won't be long." She picked up the phone and walked round the corner so Sherlock couldn't hear. It was about 15 minutes before he heard Molly again "I'm sorry, I can't help you Detective, I have to go." Beep and she hung up.

Who was that?" Sherlock asked as Molly sat back down, he knew exactly who it was but he wanted to know if she would tell him the truth, "Molly?" he asked, he tried to make his voice sound innocent but it came out as if he was interrogating a criminal "Sorry." He said, he was apologising a lot lately it was also odd. "It was Lestrade, he was wondering if I had seen…" she stopped, looking at Sherlock his grey eyes fixated on her "seen whom?" asked Sherlock, he knew it was John. "John." Molly finished.

"Oh," he said "is he okay?" Molly looked away "Molly" Sherlock's voice was hinted with desperation "Please, tell me." He pleaded. So Molly explained, exactly what Greg told her, by the end Sherlock's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_**Hi, this chapter quite long but I've had a lot of time lately, anyway, please read and review **____** EM.**_

Molly.

Molly woke up, Sherlock was sleeping next to her, and his was face was soft, like a child. She sat and looked at him for a while, his eyes every now and again would move ever so slightly. The silence was broken by the sound of her mobile vibrating on the wooden floor. It was Lestrade, _again._

The text read 'Molly, where are you? Sherlock's funeral is on Thursday at 1. We've found John he had been locked away in his room; we had to break the door down after Mrs Hudson let us in, See you Thursday? GL'

She sighed, how on earth was she going to tell Sherlock. She thought about this all day. Sherlock seemed busy, thinking probably in his 'Mind palace'.

Later the answer had occurred to her. She'd tell him about the funeral, but just not about John. Sherlock hadn't asked about John for the past 3 days, In fact he hadn't spoken for 2 of those 3 days (today being the third) It was getting strange, well as strange as you could get for a man like himself.

Sherlock.

Every time Molly went to sleep, convinced that Sherlock was alright, he went into her bag and fished out her phone. On this particular day when he picked it out and unlocked it, He knew that it was wrong to go through Molly's phone but it was the only way for him to know about Lestrade, Mrs Hudson and of course John. Oddly enough Lestrade hadn't mentioned much about himself nor Mrs Hudson, just about Sherlock or John. The text today was different; it was about his funeral and john not just the usual things but the fact that they had found him. He was relived in that sense but also the feeling of guilt, how could he have done this to him, that didn't matter now. As Sherlock was putting away the phone Molly woke.

"Sherlock," she mumbled "what are you doing?!" when she realised what he was doing she woke up immediately. She was clearly annoyed. "Ermm, nothing?" he tried but Molly's expression told him she clearly didn't believe him. "You were rummaging in my bag." She said curtly "oh that," Sherlock tried to laugh it off, not a good idea "you're phone went off and I went to check it." He suggested. Molly wasn't buying any of it "Sherlock." She was trying to keep calm. "Tell me the truth, why were you in my bag." She questioned him. Sherlock kept his gaze fixed on the wall in front of him "SHERLOCK!" molly yelled "Sorry, what?" he replied. "You know dam what." Molly scolded him; Sherlock hated that as it made him feel like a child. "Fine!" Sherlock said back "I was looking at your phone," he looked up at Molly her face was a picture of anger and frustration "It was just to see about," He stopped, the thought the _he _ was locking himself away, out of every body's reach was upsetting to say the least. "about John." He said and looked up at Molly her face softened he tried to sound casual. "It's okay, "she said "I knew that you would do this eventually." Molly got up and started pacing back and forth.

Sherlock watched her every move "I take it that you already know about the funeral and that I will have to go, yes" she said. Sherlock just looked intently at her 'her face,' he thought 'was it always this pretty?' this was strange. "Sherlock?" she asked "did you hear what I just said?" "Oh, yes." He replied 'even her eyes are more sparkly than usual.' He carried on thinking 'Hmm.'

Molly spent the next 10 minutes talking about what she was going to do and that at all costs Sherlock must stay here. Ect, ect.

But Sherlock wasn't going to stay there. He knew exactly where he was going and No one could stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

_An Hiya, sorry I haven't updated in a while but here __ please R&R, as always hope you like it __e.M_

Chapter 5.

The days passed, Molly grew more and tenser as Thursday loomed over them. However Sherlock seemed locked away in his mind palace, he didn't speak nor eat. Molly knew that this was normal for him but since the funeral was getting closer it was very nerve raking. All she did was either think about how she was going to react at the funeral, knowing that Sherlock had been alive all this time, sleeping or fussing over Sherlock.

Thursday. It came fast, too fast. Molly was frantic, slightly hysterical, she continually ran around muttering to herself, Sherlock was again watching her every move, he did that often she was really beautiful, even when she was rushing around especial when she was asleep. "Sherlock, you remember what I said?" She asked as she sat down next to him "yes, I remember." Sherlock replied. he was getting a tad bored of Molly repeating herself over and over. But she was obviously just making sure he was safe. He was glad that Molly was concerned although it got boring very quickly. "What times the funeral?" he asked, he needed to know if he could make it back in time. "About 9-ish, the funeral doesn't start until half one." Molly said as she got back up, her voice was rushed and slightly agitated "You remember that you can't leave here." She asked **again** "God's sake Yes, I know you've said it twice already in the past few minutes!" he replied, he couldn't tell Molly what he had planned because she would evidently try and stop him.' He would probably tell her after, or in a few weeks…. Months? No maybe never' he thought to himself. Right now that didn't matter, much, all that mattered was making sure Molly didn't have a huge breakdown. She was pacing very quickly, almost running, from one side of the room to the other, quietly mumbling to herself "Molly?" It was his turn to be concerned as this would be very difficult for her. "Yes Sherlock." Her voice was high pitched "Do you want to sit down?" he offered "Ermm no I'll pass thanks." She said "No really come, sit." Sherlock almost demanded. "Fine." She said and dumped herself back to the floor.

The next thing she knew was Sherlock was wrapped around her, holding her, "Molly…" Sherlock said, his deep baritone voice calmed her down, just a bit, "Listen, it will be fine, you know that," He said "**You'll **be fine, I promise." With that Molly slid out of Sherlock's arms and stood up "Thank you." She said softly and kissed him on the cheek.

Sherlock was amazed, if one hug could do that.' He thought. He cleared his throat "Umm, well you'd better be off." He said. Molly looked at him "yes, okay. See you later, I suppose." She said and with that she turned and left.

'Molly.' He thought 'she had been there at the start why hadn't he noticed her properly until now.' This thought consumed him and the image of her just before she left; her face all smooth and her lips; soft, he could still fell them. "Stop." He said out loud. He got up 'Now,' he thought his mind now back on track 'time to go.'

He got up, found his scarf and jacket, put them on and, without another glance behind him, left. Slamming the door behind him, he was on a ''Case'' and he wouldn't fail. Getting out on to the street, he hailed a Taxi, got in and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The taxi came to a stop. He got out. 'Right, now what.' He thought.

Sherlock stood still watching everyone he knew wander into the church, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Greg but no John. 'Where are you?' he thought, he was thinking/speaking to himself as he was meant to be dead so that meant nobody was to know that he was here.

Sherlock stopped thinking and looked around. There he saw him, John; he was sitting down by an old oak tree. John looked terrible; his eyes were blood-shot and there were bags under them. Sherlock wanted to yell at John, tell him he was still alive and he was here but no he couldn't. His own eyes filled with tears. No, he could cry, not today. He stopped looking at John and looked back towards the church there he saw Molly with Lestrade; they were looking in John's direction. "John, Mate!" the sudden call made Sherlock jump and look back towards his friend. John simply looked over to them, not saying a word "It's time to go inside." Called the inspector, he looked back at the church, then back at john, then back to the church again. He saw John stand up and walk towards Molly and Greg, he turned slightly in Sherlock's direction and stared a, he turned slightly in Sherlock's direction and stared at him 'oh, crap.' He thought and Sherlock ran towards the trees. He saw John blink furiously at the place where he had been standing. 'Stupid' Sherlock thought 'how did I not think of that?' he looked back to John he was no longer standing there but moving up towards the church 'Did you see that?" Sherlock heard him say to Molly and Greg, they both shook their heads. "Come on John, let's go inside then." He heard Greg say and that was it, nothing to do but wait. Sherlock sat down under the same tree and John did and waited.

_Molly_

"Did you see that?" John asked "It was him!" he said. She saw Greg shake his head, she did the same but the whole time Greg was talking to John there was this little nagging voice in her head ' what If Sherlock came here, what if he's standing outside, what if he's really dead and I've just been imagining the whole thing?' it was like the questions were stuck in a loop ' No!' Molly thought blocking out any of the questions that were circling 'round her head 'Sherlock is alive and always had been.' She told herself. Before she knew it he was sitting down in the front row of the church, next to Greg. The black coffin sat in front of her, white flowers on top, it was almost shining and glowing. She felt a light pressure on her hand as Greg took hold of it. "Molly," he whispered "are you there?" she looked up and saw his face, it too was shining, "I think so." She whispered back. There was no point in asking if john was okay because anyone in a 2 mile radius could see that clearly he wasn't, he had his head in his hands. Mrs Hudson tried to comfort him. It began.

The whole thing was a blur, John talked about Sherlock, and so did Mycroft. By the end both of them were in tears, silently weeping as if no one could see. Mycroft wouldn't look up anymore all you could see were the tears falling onto his lap, creating a large stain on his trousers. It was horrible to see, Molly couldn't imagine what he could be thinking, How was it losing a brother, how was it thinking that he had possible caused it, how was it that now after putting his brother in very dangerous situation at times that he was.. He was now 'dead'.

_John_

It was over. Everyone was gone, well except Mycroft, Molly and Greg. He didn't know what to do, what to say. But everyone seemed to have that thought, it was just silent, no talking just sitting, watching the men take the coffin away, out into the grave yard, they followed them down next to the old pine trees where the hole in the ground was, the pit where nothing was to emerge from ever again. John looked down into it. It was still wrong, he could believe the course of events, no. not just yet but he had to.

They lowered the coffin into the ground "goodbye… Sherlock," He whispered as his voice broke "I'm sorry." He said as they began to cover it with dirt. 'No, this was wrong, Sherlock wasn't meant to be dead, not yet, they were going to grow old together and they would be together for a longer time than this.' The last of the coffin was sealed by the earth, forever trapped there, not coming back. Visions flashed before John's eyes,

Sherlock on the roof, the hand reaching out to him, the words 'Goodbye john.' The casual drop of his phone, the swaying backwards, "SHERLOCK!" the biker, and the land.

John opened his eyes. He was lying on the grass, to his left Molly and his right Greg. The words echoed around his head "goodbye John." Over and over, leaving john on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked him "Yes." He said and stood up "I just need some time alone." He said "okay, mate, just call us when you're done." Greg said softly. Mycroft said nothing he was not there, but he was. They all walked away. Leaving him alone. Mrs Hudson crept up behind him; he spoke to her although he didn't hear himself. Mrs Hudson left him alone he heard her crying as she walked away.

_Sherlock_

He moved thought the trees towards the grave, his grave, he saw from a distance the attack that john had. He wanted so desperately to run towards him and help him, but he couldn't. He saw the rest of them leave and after a while Mrs Hudson left too. Leaving John alone. He walked toward him, but he stopped to hear "you were the best man." Sherlock stopped listening at that point and just watched John looked down then up. Nodded slightly, turned and left.

Sherlock watched him walk up the hill and out of the gates before he, himself, walked over to his grave. He chuckled, he didn't know why. And looked back up the hill, "time to go, I think." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

a.u sorry I forgot to mention the disclaimer for the last chapter anyway, please read and review ect.

Warning: I didn't really plan for this to happened but there is some violence at the end, just so you know

The taxi ride home was quite, Molly sat in the back with Greg and John, and nobody had said a word from the moment they got in. It took 15 minutes before Greg could bear the horrid silence, he cleared his throat "So" that was all he could manage before the cab stopped outside an old, slightly trashed flat, the door was brown, not a nice brown a light brown that looked like poop. Molly thought to herself there were slight dents in it where a brick or something had hit it, poor Greg. "Bye, John, Molly." He said and got out. Off drove the taxi.

The door opened, Sherlock walked in and sat down. He sighed, his composure was brilliant all through the grave-yard scene and seeing John but now, it was gone now all at once though it was gradual and a bit like it was in slow motion. Until about fifteen minutes after he got in. It snapped, the reality dawned; he had just seen his own grave, his best friend at his own funeral and every one he knew and relatively liked was there. Greg. Molly. John. Mrs Hudson and Mycroft. Everyone he knew and loved (sort of) he had let them down them all down, but it was to save them, No, you've just made everyone's lives worse, No they aren't dead.

How can you know?

The one name kept flashing up. John. He knew he had 'killed' him. But he hadn't, but he had. What if something extra terrible happens? NO. He wouldn't let this happen, this endless torture was soul destroying, the what if and what about s were killing _him_. Sherlock stood up but it was an idiotic task. His knees gave way and he slumped to the ground, in fits of sobs. He lay there, the thoughts driving through his head bouncing back and forth like a ball, crying, Sherlock hated this, I mean really hated it, the no-contact to anyone not Greg nor. Sherlock couldn't think about John, every time his name or maybe something John might have said brought a lump in his throat and that lead to more sobbing. Again and again in a viscous circle, in the end he just laid there, no more tears left to cry, no more things to think about just silence. Sherlock laid there a small pillow in his arms, the flag one from 221B, his breathing hitched every few minutes but there was nothing but nothingness. It filled the air the, almost, calm and silence that Sherlock was longing for. His face wet with large tear tracks running down his pale and thin cheeks, eyes closed and he went to sleep.

It wasn't till later Molly came back to find Sherlock on the floor cradling the pillow against his face, breathing very slowly, too slowly. Molly watched him for a while. Sherlock thrashed around a lot in those few minutes until Molly couldn't bear it any longer. She rushed to his side "Sherlock!" she called but he wouldn't wake, "SHERLOCK!" Sherlock still wouldn't open his eyes he was still rolling form side to side, she tried yelling his name again and this time shaking him, still he didn't wake.

"Sherlock, please wake up." She whispered into his chest. Sherlock lay still for a few moments, not moving at all. "Please, wake up Sherlock, please." Molly cried into his shirt, Sherlock still did not wake after about 10 minutes. "Sherlock." Molly was crying in fear that she had lost him but she hadn't had she?

"**JOHN,MOLLY,GREG!****" Sherlock yelled into the darkness "Are you there?" he yelled. Still no reply he had called about 5 times, he was sure he had heard them before the whole room went dark. Purple and green shadow caved in around him suffocating him. One grabbed his throat, he tried to wriggle free but whatever had got him was strong, much stronger than him "Molly!" he croaked out in a cry for help "John, Greg!" he thrashed and kicked against the thing, but that just made more of them appear, as if to watch him slowly die.**** The lack of oxygen made him drowsy, he stopped struggling and relaxed. **_SHERLOCK!_** There it was again Molly's voice; she was going to save him. But nobody came. The thing let go of him let himself drop to the floor **_Sherlock..._** Molly? She was there but she was further away this time. He let himself slip away. Down into the floor, the black pit of nothing, with no escape.**** Well at least those things had gone. Sherlock thought but now he didn't know where he was it was black. Pure black no light, Sherlock spun round in circles yelling "hello, is anybody there?" he heard laughter lots of it. It was continues, madding, it was mocking him "SHUT UP!" He yelled but that made it worse "stop it!" he ****yelled, the shadow****s returned. Not green and purple but red, blood red. Their faces warped into those of the people he knew.**

"**John…" he whispered quietly as the warped John came closer towards him, the face had glinting teeth, red eyes and a laugh that pierced though everything. Sherlock sunk to his knees "please, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me." Sherlock whispered to him but that made warped John laugh, as Sherlock looked up the rest of the shadows came closer, now circling him, there was Molly, Sally Donovan, Anderson, Lestrade, Mycroft and him. Moriarty stood there at the back, twiddling a small blade in his hand.**

"**NO!" Sherlock yelled "This isn't real, it's not true!" but that made the warped shadows laugh, very loudly. Warped Sally and Anderson grabbed his arms and pinned him down, the others stood over him, watching as Moriarty walked over to him. Still twiddling the bade in his hands, a grin slapped across his face "Did you really think you could beat me?" Moriarty laughed whilst slashing Sherlock's forehead with the bade. Sherlock's blood splattered onto the shadows. Sherlock's cries of pain grew louder with each slash, the laughter loudened too. By the time Moriarty was satisfied Sherlock's face was dripping with red oozy blood the cuts made into a smiley face. They left him there, half dead.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

_Hiya, just like to say that I hope you enjoy it _

Molly sat there watching Sherlock, her gaze never wavering from the man, who was twitching every so often. There was no point of trying to wake him again. He was either in deep thought which he didn't really emerge from until he found a solution to the problem or just real tired. But that didn't stop Molly, occasionally she would shove him, especially when he began thrashing around or if he's twitching got too bad but still that didn't work.

It took four hours until Molly's shoving woke Sherlock up. He bolted right up, his face pale and his eyes were rapidly scanning the room, his hands running over his face, where he was cut, but there were no cuts, no blood, just Molly sitting by him. She looked anxious and relived at the same time. "Why didn't you come?" Sherlock asked as his eyes were still scanning over the room, but less rapidly as before. "What?" asked Molly "I heard you, you didn't stop him?" Sherlock said his voice was panicked "You were there, I heard you!" Sherlock cried hysterically. "Sherlock, you were asleep." Molly replied "No, no I wasn't!" He cried back "I was awake and…"

Molly sat there looking at him 'what had happened' she thought as Sherlock jumped up and ran around looking out all the windows and doors. Molly couldn't stop him, she tried but that made Sherlock run in more circles, repeatedly checking the doors and windows "No one's here, Sherlock!" she yelled but that didn't stop him either. She got up and walked over to Sherlock who was re-checking the bathroom, as soon as he came to the door Molly kissed him, Sherlock stopped and kissed her back, Molly pulled back after a while to get her breath back. She looked back at Sherlock who was now looking, more staring, at her. His eyes were staring at her eyes.

He looked into her eyes, her dark brown beautiful eyes, she _had_ saved him.Sherlock took in her features, cheeks red, possibly embraced, her lips soft, he could still feel them against his even though they weren't, Sherlock stopped thinking and grabbed Molly holding her tight, his face buried into her shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered then kissed the top of her head.

Sherlock let go and sat down. Molly stood against the wall, a million thoughts crossed her mind, and did that really just happen. It was brilliant. But that feeling was cut short when she looked down at Sherlock, His head on his knees, he was shaking; again, Molly sank down beside him "Sherlock, what's wrong?" she asked. Sherlock looked up his face had dramatically changed, his eyes once a bright blue/grey were now almost black and red, tears running down his face. "What am I really that bad a kisser?" she said jokingly. But Sherlock had other things on his mind. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Molly asked. Sherlock shook his head "Why?" but Sherlock only shook his head again "okay." She said, and sat down next to him, Molly sat there comforting him until he fell asleep.

**Sherlock fell and fell down the hole, it was not pitch back this time but grey, getting lighter. Maybe that meant the place would be a bit more pleasant, how was he wrong. **

**Down and down he fell. Until splash! Sherlock emerged soaking wet from the pool, the same pool as when he first confronted Moriarty, but he knew how this ended, it wasn't frightening, he had save John but let Moriarty escape. This couldn't be used against him in any way ****possible, 'stupid.' He thought. ****But nothing came, he got up and walked over to the cubical where John had originally came through wearing the waist coast of explosives. ****But john never walked out; instead it was just Moriarty, "Jim Moriarty… ****Hi!" this was playing out as before all he had to do was repeat roughly what he had said before. It worked; the conversation went the same way as before but before Moriarty was about to leave he stayed "Why aren't you going?" Sherlock asked "why would I?" asked Moriarty "when you, are without a weapon and I do and can kill you just now?" "But you don't kill me." Replied Sherlock "but I willll!" Moriarty's sing-song voice rang ****out;**** there was a bang, and a hit. But not to Sherlock but off the wall****, Sherlock dived into the pool to escape, but as soon as he was convinced that he couldn't go any longer without oxygen, he tried to surface but something was holding him under, not a hand but a plank of wood, that somehow had fallen onto his chest, Sherlock tried to push the beam off but it wouldn't budge, he was trapped under, no escape this time. The dream from earlier flashed before his eyes, and then he lost consciousness.**

"Aghhh!" yelled Sherlock as he sat up but he saw Molly next to him "what'ss upp, Sherlock?" Molly asked she had been asleep too. "Ermm, nothing, sorry." He said. Sherlock sat there just watching Molly sleep then he too went to sleep, but this was a peaceful sleep, no dreams and no nightmares, thankfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sherlock woke from a slightly more peaceful sleep, Molly was already awake and rushing around, "Morning Sherlock!" she was all cheery again, "morning?" Sherlock replied a bit confused about why she was so happy. "Do you want anything to eat?" she asked, her voice was so chirpy for 7 in the morning. "I was thinking we could have pancakes or something special, if, if you want." There the chirpiness broke. "Molly?" asked Sherlock "Or we could have something else, or maybe a bacon sandwich?" Molly rambled on, "Molly?" "Or what about toast, just like normal." Molly continued to carry on speaking, there was defiantly something wrong "MOLLY!" yelled Sherlock. This time she stopped and just looked at him "yes Sherlock?" She said, there. "What's wrong?" Sherlock asked (finally) "Wrong? Nothing's wrong, why on earth would you say that?" she stammered and went back to rushing around the kitchen; Sherlock got up, slowly, and walked over. "Are you sureee?" he asked, behaving like a small child making sure something wasn't actually true, "Yes, I am. Please stop asking." Molly replied not looking up but at the cooker. "Okay," Sherlock said "can I ask what you're doing?" "Yes, you can ask that, I told you I'm making breakfast. " Molly said sternly. Sherlock got the message and sat back down.

2 hours later and Sherlock was bored. That was very bad, for both of them, and extremely bad for Molly as she had never experienced the endless shouts of "Molly! BORRREDDDD!" These occurred every few minutes and every time she gave him something to do, like a puzzle, it would be finished in less than a minutes and it would be back to the yells, how John put up with him it was unthinkable.

"Molly...!" called Sherlock "What now?" she yelled back, the usual answer came "Bored!" 'For goodness sake's it was like she was babysitting a toddler." She thought. When she walked through to the living room to find 1) Sherlock upside down and 2) attached to the roof." What the heck!" yelped Molly as she walked towards him, his face was all red but he was smiling and laughing "It's an experiment?" Sherlock hinted "Why?" Molly feared the next answer "Because I thought It would be interesting to find out what you're reaction to the 'bat' experiment would be." He said innocently, his face was a picture of happiness just like a child. Molly couldn't take him seriously at all and burst out laughing. When she got her breath back she asked "well… It's an interesting experiment, I'll give you that!" she laughed. Sherlock's curls were bobbing up and down as he laughed it was pure comedy. "How many times have you done the 'Bat' experiment?" She dared to ask "Oh, about 5 times, when I did it to see Mycroft's reaction it was hysterical!" Molly laughed as she imagined Sherlock hanging upside down in front of Mycroft. "So, do you like hanging upside down by a peg?" she asked "Well, it can be a bit annoying when you can't get back down, but otherwise, Yes!" he said, he was still smiling, Molly was glad. "Have you ever tried to hang upside down from the roof?" He asked "No, I haven't." Molly replied "You should." Sherlock urged "come on, try." He laughed "Okay fine." Molly agreed. She tucked her top into her jeans and climbed onto the counter "What do I do next?" she asked now confused on how to get up onto the roof "Well, you see the other peg next to me." Sherlock said "Yep." Molly said with caution "Oh, don't worry, I've tested it already." He reassured her "Okay," She said "what next?" "Well you see the small hole in the roof use that to climb over to the hook." "Alright." Said Molly as she stood up and grabbed hold of the gap and was hanging over the floor "Next you take your foot and swing it towards the hook, until it catches." "Are you sure that it's safe?" Molly asked "Oh yes, come on!" he said with glee as Molly nodded and swung her foot towards the hook. In no time her shoe caught the hook "Good, now just let go of the crack and drop," Sherlock instructed "Oh, you will swing a bit, but I'll steady you." He said. Molly sighed, "Three, two, one, Go!" she yelled and let go. Molly screamed as she swung into Sherlock, but Sherlock just laughed "You okay?" he asked once Molly had steadied herself "Yep." She said and looked over at Sherlock, his face was even more bright red than before ( a slightly pinkish colour as his face is normally so pale) it was hilarious, they both looked at each other, hanging upside down and burst out laughing, they laughed for something like five minutes until Sherlock said "I told you it was fun." He said, still laughing. "I agree!" laughed Molly. The pair laughed until they couldn't breathe, it was just too funny, Sherlock, red faced and curls bobbing up and down and Molly, not as red faced but her hair fell like a curtain around her face, swishing every time she moved, it once nearly hit Sherlock in the face. It seemed only minutes that they were hanging upside down, laughing and talking but mainly laughing, but they actually were up there for about 2 hours. For one thing neither knew how to get down, but neither wanted to, it was such fun. "Molly, what if we can't get down?" Sherlock laughed "Well, we'd have a bit of a problem there." Molly replied, currently she didn't care if they were stuck there so she hadn't really given it much thought.

Instead of thinking, Sherlock left his mind behind and relaxed, (upside down) he of course knew how to get down but why spoil it, he shut his brain off and just talked nonsense with Molly, it was great, Molly enjoyed his game and he enjoyed it too, " So… what now?" he asked "I've got an idea." Molly replied, and she began to swing back and forth, Sherlock followed. Back and forth they went until the whole room was filled with his and Molly's squeals of laughter "Ahhhh!" yelled Molly as she passed Sherlock " I can swing higher!" she called like a small child on a swing. "Bet you can't!" Sherlock called back and forced himself back even further. "Ha! Not winning not are you!" he called as she passed him "Not for long!" Molly called as she soared passed her head touching the roof. Molly had won; as much as Sherlock tried he couldn't get his head to touch the roof. They slowly came to a stop. Laughing as they steadied themselves. "Right, time to come down?" asked Sherlock seeing Molly's bright red face. "Okay." Molly said her head was getting a bit sore from the swinging "Do you know how?" she asked "yes, roughly," Sherlock replied. "I'll go first." And with that Sherlock curled up into a ball and reached towards the peg, to where he was attached and undone himself, still in a ball he fell to the floor, rolled over to the sofa and sat up "Are you alright?" Molly asked "Yes, perfectly." Sherlock replied, he was still grinning like the Cheshire cat "Are you ready?" he asked "Yes." Replied Molly, she was suddenly really nervous "Don't be nervous, I'll catch you." Said Sherlock "I promise." He said. Molly was relived and copied Sherlock, she untangled herself and dropped right into Sherlock's arms, as promised, "There I told you it would be okay." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

A.n I think this was my favourite chapter to write ever! Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

A.N Woohoo passed 2,000 views :D thank you so, so much, I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I (STILL) don't own Sherlock, nor any places or lines in the TV show.

After the adventures of the 'Bat' experiment nothing really happened, nobody called, not even Greg, Sherlock had no nightmares apart from the usual and everything was oddly peaceful. But this was bad news for Sherlock. After weeks of high pressure things to do, now there was nothing and that meant. "MOLLY! I'M BORED!" but after last time molly knew that Sherlock was easily occupied, or that's what she thought, but this wasn't last time and Sherlock had run out of experiments and ''games'' so that meant there was nothing for Sherlock to do.

"MOLLY?" yelled Sherlock, he hadn't had an answer from her for the past 10 minutes it was strange because every time Sherlock would call for Molly he would almost always get an instant reply. So Sherlock got up from the sofa and walked around in search for her, first he checked the kitchen, no Molly, he then checked the bathroom as she would sometimes be in there for hours, no Molly there either. He checked both bedrooms, no Molly anywhere. The only place left was on the loft, Sherlock wasn't really meant to go up but 'oh well, I can't find Molly and that's the last place to look' he thought as he climbed up the stairs, the stairs were old and twisty 'I'm sorry, you can't come up here.' Molly voice drove through his head "Molly?!" called Sherlock, from the bottom of the stairs "Are you up there?" still nothing. "Molly?" his voice was hinted with the tiniest of anxiety.

Sherlock sat at the bottom of the stairs, about five minutes had passed since he had last shouted on her 'What if she's left me, what if she'd been kidnapped and is being tortured?' These thoughts had been going round his head, 'Maybe she's just sleeping, that is where her bed is.' He thought 'But I couldn't hurt to check, could it.' And with that Sherlock got up and bounded up the stairs, two at a time up to the door. He paused before he lifted his hand to knock, he had once before tried to wake Molly. He shuddered at the thought; the wrath of the half asleep Molly was not to be crossed. But that still didn't stop him so he knocked anyway. "Molly?" he said quietly as he pushed open the door.

Sherlock stepped inside to find; the bed empty, the window open and a note. He picked up the note, strange, bohemian paper; like the note in the strong box. The pen the note was used to write with was cast aside on the bed. The note read;

Sherlock:

Sorry I didn't tell you, I'm at Bart's; just getting something for you, don't worry. I'll be back soon; I'm also just getting some more food, etc. Anyway, hope you get this. Love Molly x

Sherlock sighed 'Of course, strange though, how would she know I would come up here.' Sherlock put the note into his pocket and went down stairs, "Oh, good game, Molly Hooper, good game." Sherlock said out loud as he realised she had done this to keep him busy, what with no cases this was the nearest thing to it. Sherlock threw himself back down onto the sofa, twiddling the note in his hand. Click. Molly was back, Sherlock turned to face the back of the sofa, and he heard the door open "Sherlock?" Molly called "I'm back!" the bags were making and awful noise and they squeezed through the door "Sherlock?" Molly called as she set the bags down onto the table and walked through to the living room. "I trust you got food." Sherlock muttered "Yes, what do you want for tea, I bought some Chinese ready meals, I know their slightly disgusting but…" Molly started before Sherlock held up the note "oh good, hope that kept you busy for a while." Molly chuckled "I'll remember that for next time." She said ad wandered over to the kitchen "So, what do you want to eat?" she called "Nothing." Replied Sherlock, as he got up and too wandered over to the kitchen door, "I'm just going to watch." He said smoothly, "Are you sure?" asked Molly looking at him quizzical "Why on earth would you want to watch me stab holes into a carton and shove it into a microwave?" And moved over towards him "No…No reason." Sherlock stammered, 'damn Molly being so pretty with her hair and her eyes.' Sherlock thought as she walked passed him and into the living room. "Are you really going to stand there for 15 minutes just looking at the microwave?" she called "No. of course not." Sherlock said, turned round and walked over to the sofa, where Molly was now sitting on and watching TV. "Isn't TV so dull?" Sherlock complained "No as dull as watching the microwave." Molly looked at him "You sure you don't want anything?" she asked "I meant if you're watching_ my_ food, you must be hungry, so I ask again what do you want?" "You. Yogurt." He said quickly "Do we have any yogurt?" Molly looked back at him giving him a look "Yogurt, why?" she asked "I'm hungry… I need you.. Do we have some?" Sherlock stammered 'what is wrong with me?!' he thought "I'll go check" she sighed and got up.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, did he just say he needed _me?!"_ Excitement rushed through Molly's brain 'I can't believe this, finally!' Molly thought as she opened the fridge, now stacked with the food she had bought, sadly none of which was yogurt. "No, sorry, no yogurt." She called looking up at the microwave "Oh damn!" she shouted she had completely forgotten about Her food she took it out of the microwave and set it down on the table. "So what do you want?" "Ermm." Came the reply "I'm not sure." "Okay." Molly said and walked back through to sit with Sherlock on the Sofa. "So, what were you getting at Bart's?" Sherlock asked "Oh, just some of the blood samples, I was helping with them or you could if you want?" "BRILLAINT" cried Sherlock as he shot up, "Where are they?" he called "In the fridge, the microscope is in the top cupboard." "Oh it's Christmas!" Sherlock cried and set up the kitchen table as his new desk "Tomorrow could you get a spare arm please and different concentrates of hydrochloric acid, please." Sherlock called "Yeah, sure." Molly called back; Sherlock rushed through, hugged her then went back to his microscope. Although there wasn't much to do with a few blood samples it was the first time Sherlock had looked through any form of microscope in 3 weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Bang! "Sherlock what the hell was that?" yelled Molly 'I knew it was a bad idea getting him whatever he asked for.' "Nothing!" called Sherlock. Molly stormed down stairs to find Sherlock standing over a Bunsen burner holding a small jar of white stuff, Molly couldn't see the label, and was covered in black soot. "Doesn't look or sound like nothing?" she said trying not to let her frustration seep out too much. "An experiment." Sherlock replied not looking up as he scraped the black stuff off of the table. "Try not to burn the kitchen down." Molly said and went back upstairs. Sherlock sighed "Well, I'm glad she didn't notice that." Looking up towards the slightly large hole in the ceiling "She is going to go on a killing spree when she does." He chuckled.

It was 5:30 am, Molly couldn't sleep, she hadn't heard from Greg in ages and he wouldn't reply to her texts. So Molly got up and wandered down stairs, into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Oh for goodness sakes." She muttered, trying not to wake Sherlock, as he was sleeping on the sofa it had been the first time he had slept in weeks after Molly brought home the blood samples. But it was a bit hard not to scream as Sherlock had replaced the milk with a couple of toes. This was a low point in living with Sherlock there would always some form human (sometimes nonhuman) amputation in the fridge. Molly sighed and put them back.

The faint light in the kitchen disturbed Sherlock he opened his eye quickly, only to see a figure standing next to the fridge. It must just be Molly he told himself and rolled back to sleep. This didn't last long as moments later "SHERLOCK!" "Ah good, she found the hole." He muttered to himself "SHERLOCK!" yelled Molly she was furious, she snapped on the lights and stormed over to him. Sherlock, laying with his back to her was blinded by the sudden brightness "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!"Yelled Molly, as she tossed him from the sofa "I already told you, it was an experiment." Sherlock said groggily "THAT WAS YESTERDAY!" she screeched, god she really was livid. Sherlock turned round to face her, Molly eyes once soft were now burning she looked like a dragon with fire coming out of her eyes, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" Molly was spitting flames at Sherlock. He was right there was going to be a murder spree. "I'm sorry." Sherlock said, he really was sorry but Molly didn't see it. "No you're not!" "I am, please Molly." Sherlock whispered, but loud enough for Molly to hear. Molly turned her back to him "Molly?" he said desperately, he now felt dreadful unlike himself but he needed her. Molly turned to face Sherlock "What?" she spat "I'm sorry, I really am." Sherlock said. Molly didn't reply, she just turned and went back upstairs.

Morning came; neither Sherlock nor Molly had much sleep that night. Sherlock kept out of Molly's way and didn't complain about being bored he just sat in his mind palace not knowing what to do. Molly on the other hand was still quite angry, not as angry as she had been but still, pretty damn angry. Molly did not usually get this angry over things but everything had been building up until this had happened there was no need to bother people with her complaints. She watched Sherlock, laying on the sofa his hands under his chin, in his mind palace. Molly sighed 'How can I be so angry after all it is him who should be angry not me.' Molly could never hold grudges "Sherlock?" she said softly. Sherlock noticed her speak "I'm sorry for yelling at you." She said, her voice was on the verge of breaking. This pulled Sherlock out of his mind palace "I'm sorry too." He murmured and sat up "Molly, can we go outside?" Molly shook her head "Please, I've been cooped up here for ages." This no complaining didn't last long. Molly still shook her head "No, Sherlock we can't outside yet." "Molly it's been nearly 2 months now," Sherlock still complained "everyone's probably forgotten about me." "Sherlock they haven't, there are still tonnes and tonnes of report circling around." "But Mollllllyyyy." Sherlock whinged, like a two year old. "No." Molly said definitely, there was no point continuing the argument as Sherlock, A wouldn't win and B Molly was still slightly annoyed about the hole in the roof. "What are you going to do?" asked Sherlock he was hoping for _some_ inspiration on things to do. "I'm going to watch T.V." Molly replied as she slouched down onto the sofa "Ugh, dull." Muttered Sherlock, how people could just sit and watching moving pictures and think it was interesting. He sighed "Anything else?" "Nope." Molly replied and picked up the remote and switched on the T.V.

Sherlock got up and wandered towards the kitchen, how life was dull without cases. "Sherlock, no explosive experiments." warned Molly "Fine." Sherlock replied, again there was no point in arguing, but continued towards the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen Sherlock shuffled over towards the cupboard, when he opened it the usual boxes of chemicals were gone, he move onto the next one still nothing. He went along the cupboard opening and snapping them shut. Meanwhile Molly tip-toed upstairs and back into her bedroom, the wrath of Molly was bad but it was going to nothing as terrible as the mighty Wrath of Sherlock Holmes.

The banging and thumping continued it seemed that Sherlock was dismantling the whole kitchen; Molly had taken all of the different chemicals and equipment and stored it away in the bottom of her cupboard. Sherlock's frustrated yells echoed around, it took Sherlock a few minutes to then realise that Molly had taken everything. "MOLLY HOOPER!" he screamed and ran up the stairs, two or three at a time, "Molly where have you put them!" he yelled and he continued to rush up the twisted stair. Molly just sat on the bed, more than half pleased with herself. "Molly!" Sherlock called/shouted at the door, Molly had locked it, "What Sherlock?" she asked politely "Where have you put them?" he called back "Put what where?" she called back, lying back on the bed a smug look across her face. "Molly, You. Know. What." He punctuated every word, his voice filled with anger. "Sorry, can't help you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Molly, give them back now." Yelled Sherlock, god still going strong even after 15 minutes of constant shouting. "Nope, not until you fix my ceiling." Molly said. She wouldn't budge. "Fine I'll fix your stupid roof!" yelled Sherlock and stormed off down the stairs.

Thud. "Sherlock?" Molly called, it sounded like he had fallen. No reply, "Sherlock, are you alright?" Molly asked as she came out of her room. She walked down the stairs slowly, not knowing what to expect when she got to the bottom. "Sherlock?" she said quietly as she saw the black shoe on the ground. She walked farther into the living room. He lay on the floor face down, twitching. Molly dropped down beside him "Sherlock." She whispered it was like he was asleep again but it wasn't… Sherlock continued twitching making molly shiver "Sherlock." She shook his shoulders, no response. She rolled him over onto his front.

Sherlock's eyes were wide open but he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. "Sherlock?" he gasped for air but none passed through his lungs. He couldn't hear, but he heard shuffling in the distance. He tried to breathe again. He couldn't. He blinked, but his vision was all blurred. More and more darkness surrounded him. "Mol…ly" he garbled, white and purple dots, then nothing.

Sherlock woke up, his head ached, his arms tied behind him at an awkward angle and he was in a steel room sitting on a metal chair. The door clicked. Sherlock winced at the sound, it was sharp and slow, and watched the figure enter the room with a tray. The tray was covered by a white cloth but tools were still visible when the man set the tray down next to him. "Well, well, Mr Holmes. What a delight you could join us." The man gestured towards the tray "I've been meaning to try these out…" and lifted up the cloth. Sherlock opened his mouth to talk, bad mistake, but the man stretched the material in his hands and in one swift move, smothered Sherlock's mouth and tied it tight round his head. "Now, now we don't want you to lose your voice now do we." The man grinned and turned to face Sherlock. Sherlock knew what was coming, he saw the man raise his fist, and it did. The man punched his eye "Didn't say anything 'bout your eyes though. So let's get started. He pounded his face until his knuckles were raw and covered in blood, and not just his own blood. When the beating stopped Sherlock's face was dripping blood, the cloth covering his mouth was stained red and his shirt had small splatters of the red stuff all over it. His head slumped forward, eyes rolling back into his head. There was a small tug, but Sherlock didn't notice. "Look at me." The man said, Sherlock was drifting in and out "I said look at me!" and slammed Sherlock's head against the cold steel. Sherlock looked up "Now, that's better." The man smiled and picked up the tray "Hmmm what to use first…" he spoke to the tray. Sherlock grunted and looked away, the tray was littered with electrical devices "I think this." The man finally said "Ohh. This will be fun." He laughed. It was psychotic, deranged. Sherlock looked back. The man stood still hands behind his back. "Get ready, Mr Holmes, as I do believe you're in for a SHOCK!" He pointed the device at him and fired. Electricity passed through his body, through his bones, through his brain. He tried not to scream, it went on and on, it seemed like it would never end. His body convulsed and shook. It was relentless. In the end he couldn't help it he screamed, but that made the electricity become more fierce, and that made the man laugh. It stopped. Sherlock tried to breathe before any air that was trying to get to his lungs were snapped out of him as the man punched him hard in the stomach, this time he really was unconscious, his face was covered in sweat and silent tears slid down his face. Sherlock's once brown and dark curls were now slightly red and pure black. It was a break, Sherlock woke, his head was heavy. He looked down; whilst he was knocked out the man had slashed his chest and legs. His trousers were soaked and bloody. The man finished his cigarette and put it on Sherlock's arm, his lips betrayed him, and screamed in agony, 'Please make it stop, please. I'll do anything.' But it didn't, the man pressed harder into Sherlock's skin burning it to a slight crisp. He looked up at the man, pleading. "Right then, break's over time for round two." The man said as he pulled back a curtain, Sherlock had never noticed it before, to reveal a window and four chairs opposite him. Sherlock was loosened and tipped onto the floor. "Get up." The man said gruffly as he pulled Sherlock up by the hair. "Look who's here." And shoved Sherlock to the window "You're friends have come to visit." Said the man his voice filled with glee. Four chairs lined the room. Molly, Lestrade, Mycroft and him… John sat in the middle, looking bruised and battered, so did everyone else in fact "John." Sherlock croaked "Molly, Greg, Mycroft." They all stared at him, not blinking, not moving. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Sherlock asked, his voice cracking with every word. "Oh. Just finishing something." He grabbed the chair that was discarded at the side and pushed Sherlock back into it. "Back soon…" he said and left.

Sherlock stared at his friends. "Right then!" the voice came through the speakers "So we begin. Mr Holmes, you will answer some questions for us, if you don't this will happen." Mycroft bolted back in his chair, his face filled with pain. "So, if you don't want your friends to get a shock. I suggest you start by answering these 4 questions." Mycroft slouched forward and breathed out slowly. "Now, first one for… ah yes, little Molly. So Mr Holmes, tell us, what have you been keeping from Ms Hooper?" Sherlock looked at Molly, She was scared. "I'm afraid I will have to rush you…" this new sing-song voice said "Five… Four… Three…" "NO STOP, PLEASE STOP." Sherlock yelled "Molly, I went to see the funeral. Okay, there I said it, just don't hurt her!" "Very good, Mr Holmes." The voice came. Sherlock looked at Molly, her face was relived but she was still scared. "But not good enough." There was a buzz and Molly stiffened, biting her lip until it bled "STOP! STOP IT NOW!" screamed Sherlock "I SAID DON'T HURT HER!" The buzzing stopped. Molly sighed and, too, slouched forward. "Okay. Next question forrrrr Mr Lestrade here. Tell us Mr Holmes, what secret have you been keeping from him?" Sherlock learned from last time he answered quickly "I. I'm alive, obviously." Sherlock said, hoping that it would be enough. "That's nice and easy, just to tell the truth wasn't it. But I find it rather fun sooo." Buzz, Lestrade wouldn't budge, his face clearly told him it hurt and it hurt quite a bit. "STOP IT! I ANSWERED THE QUESTION! Leave them alone, they shouldn't be here." Sherlock begged "Please let them leave!" he cried "Nope! You've still got two more questions left." The mad man chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Two down, two to go…" "STOP IT!" Sherlock cried "A Bit different this time, you Mr Mycroft Holmes will tell Sherlock something you have been keeping rom him since he was a child or I will kill him." Sherlock stared at Mycroft. Mycroft's face bared no fear and stared back at Sherlock, who was now shaking with anger. "Mycroft, did doesn't matter. I don't care." Sherlock whispered. "What a shame. I will ask again what have you been keeping from him" So this was the man's game ask the questions then later he will probably use them against me' thought Sherlock "...I give you 10 seconds to open up. Ten, nine." "It doesn't matter." He muttered. Mycroft looked at Sherlock "I'm sorry, Sherlock but," Mycroft said "Stop. Don't give him what he wants." Sherlock said and looked straight at his brother. "Sher…" "No Mycroft, don't." Sherlock was angry now, so angry in fact he didn't notice the door open and see someone walk through it but Mycroft did. Mycroft's eyes widened when he saw the figure step behind Sherlock, a glinting knife in his hand. Sherlock's head was yanked back and hit off the chair. This new stranger lowered the knife to his throat. The cool steel was pressed onto his neck, not enough pressure to cut but one slight move and he would bleed to death. "I told you I would kill him. But I'm in a nice mood just now so I will give you one minute." The man's voice came through the speakers "Sherlock listen." Mycroft began "No Mycroft." Sherlock's voice managed to escape "Sherlock listen if you don't you'll die." "No don't" Sherlock tried "Look if you do tell him it will be used against me, so in the long run I suggest you save me the time and let them kill me." Sherlock said with a forced smile, he knew he would be killed anyway, thus meaning his friends wouldn't be "It wold be better for everyone, trust me." Sherlock said and sighed "I'm not going to kill my own brother!" Mycroft yelled his voice filled with anger and sadness. It seemed to echo round the room, everything was silent "If I die you live." Sherlock was getting annoyed, how people could be so stupid. Sherlock turned his head quickly, to end it now was to end it all.

Blackness. "Sherlock? Sherlock wake up" Molly said shaking Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock moved his head and opened his eyes "Oh, I'm not dead yet." He chucked "That's nice to know." He said and sat up "You okay, you've been asleep again." Molly laughed. "How long for?" Sherlock asked "About two minutes, you're an idiot, Sherlock Holmes." Molly laughed again "And you haven't fixed my ceiling yet." Molly walked off, unaware what had just happened inside Sherlock's head. Maybe he was going crazy. Sherlock shrugged it off and stood up. Molly was busy in the kitchen. Perfect he could now get his things back.

Sherlock crept up the stairs slowly and quietly "Sherlock. Ceiling!" Molly called damn, how could she have heard him. "Oh, and don't you dare think you'll be able to get your things back when you think I'm not looking." For someone like Molly she really was perceptual. "I'm not stupid." She said as Sherlock walked into the kitchen. Molly held up a bucket of cement-like stuff and handed it to Sherlock "I trust a genius like you can re-plaster a roof." She smiled and walked passed him. She was good, nearly too good at this. Damn Molly why did she have to be so… Sherlock wasn't sure what she was, she was funny, kind, overly caring but she was smart and he didn't know how to describe it but she was always there. Yes she was always there. He was mean to her sometime, often dismissed her too rudely. It took less than an hour to fix the roof. After that he cleaned the bucket of stuff, he couldn't remember what it was. It was not important information he needed to know. "Finished." He called triumphantly "Well done." Molly said as she walked in and saw that there was nothing left of the hole. Molly smiled, Sherlock didn't know why but he felt good, He hugged Molly, he breathed in she smelt nice, cherry. New perfume. It was nice. "I suppose you can have your things back." Molly said,her voice was muffled against Sherlock's chest "Okay." He said, he was busy thinking. 'Should I kiss her?' Sherlock didn't know, that's what happened the last time maybe she'll kiss me. Sherlock looked at Molly "Sherlock. Sherlock you're smothering me." Molly said her shoulders moved up and down. She was laughing. Her laugh was nice; it was cheery, sweet just like her. She pulled back "Thank you for fixing it, I'll get your stuff bac-"Sherlock kissed Molly, he couldn't bare it any longer he had to. Molly was stunned, Sherlock was kissing her, it was like Christmas, it was lovely. His lips were smooth and gentle. Sherlock pulled away "Not good?" he asked, unsure if it was alright. "No, it was fine…. I. I'll go get your stuff." Molly stuttered, and hurried off. It was perfect, he was perfect.

"Here you go." Molly came down stairs with a box filled to the brim with his science equipment, he was glad to see it. "Umm… Thanks" He said looking down; he was still confused if it was the right thing to do. "No, problem, this time try not to blow the kitchen up." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. It must have been fine then, he thought as he unpacked the box and set everything up on the kitchen table again. At least Molly wasn't that angry at the time as she had kept all his live-cultures in the same trays but she had thrown away the toes, well he knew that would happen eventually. Back to normal, if you could call it that.

A.N hey, yup I know giving it the 'it was just a dream' thing was bit rubbish, I'm contradicting myself actually… oh well. Hope you liked. Next chapter soon I'm surprised how long I've written .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Life had been surprisingly peaceful for Molly. This was good for Molly, but Sherlock hated it. No crimes, no experiments, no contact, no fresh air. Until now.

_3 weeks earlier._

"Sherlock, look at this." Molly nudged Sherlock and pointed to the newspaper lying open. Sherlock didn't move "If it's not at least a triple homicide, then I'm NOT interested." He grumbled into the cushion that he had pressed against his face. "Sherlock, this is serious. Look." Molly's tone suggested that it was a matter of life and death, so Sherlock sat up. "What could possibly be so important?" "This." She poked at the page.

'MYSTRAY SPOTTING OF DEAD DETECTIVE.' The page said. Sherlock chuckled, "Well, they have some of the facts wrong there." "Sherlock, you need to be more careful." Molly looked up at him; she was very serious "Molly listen, nobody's going to believe it. I'm 'dead', remember." Sherlock said "Anyway, It's not like anybody cares now, it has been nearly **four** months now." Sherlock lay back down on the sofa. "I know someone who does." Molly whispered, Sherlock kicked her "HEY!" she laughed "Don't do that Molly, don't ever do that again." Sherlock wasn't joking; he got up and stormed off. "Ohhh, Sherlock, come back." Molly called after him, 'Oh god what have I done.' She thought with horror "Sherlock I'm sorry!" Molly got up and chased after him.

Sherlock lay on the floor, he heard Molly calling through the door. But that was about five minutes ago, he was fuming 'Why would she say something like that.' There was a faint knocking sound on the door. Sherlock ignored it, "Go away!" Sherlock did not want to even look at her right now. "Sherlock, I'm sorry." The voice squeaked "I really am." 'Damn her! Being all small and sweet.' "Ughh!" Sherlock groaned in annoyance, why couldn't he keep a grudge against her? Why? Sherlock stood up and unlocked the door. "Sherlock, please I'm really sorry." Molly was begging now. Gee she must really be desperate. He thought as he opened the door.

The door which was once solid shut was now open, it opened quickly and sharply. Molly who had been leaning against it now fell into the doorway, landing at a pair of feet. Molly looked up; Sherlock was staring down at her, looking almost amused and a bit pleased with himself. "You could have warned me that you were sitting there." He mocked "Although… It was funny." Molly got up and faced him "I am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She whispered "I really am, if I can make it up to you I will." Molly spoke louder this time and looked Sherlock directly in the eye, which were pale blue today. Sherlock smiled "Anything?" "Yes whatever you want." Molly regretted it as soon as she saw the small glint in Sherlock's eyes, however a tad hopeful. "Brilliant."

"Sherlock, are you sure about this?" Molly asked "Yes, quite sure." Sherlock emerged from the bathroom.

His face was covered in a fake beard; he had straightened out his beloved curls and was wearing a beanie. Instead of his usual suit he wore a pair of baggy jeans, a black jumper, a hoodie and had a pair of Nike high-tops. Molly stared at him "What?" Sherlock said he slapped his hands down by his side "the art of disguise is knowing how to hide in plain sight." He reminded Molly. Molly on the other hand just laughed "You look…. Ridiculous!" she said between the bursts of uncontrollable laughter. Sherlock just looked at her. "Molly, in order for our plan to work you can't laugh like that in the middle of the street." Molly composed herself "Alright, now are you really sure that this is what you want?" "Yes." He stated, no more questioning this decision. "Right. Fine." Molly wasn't in a disguise, "Ready to go? Remember we're only going to Tesco's and back." "Yes I know." Sherlock sighed, one of the terms of this 'agreement' was that Sherlock could got outside once a week, but only to Tesco's with Molly, but only until Molly advanced it, which was in two weeks.

"Ready?" Molly asked as they walked to the door. Sherlock stopped "Yes!" he said with excitement. He kissed Molly on the cheek and set off out the door.

A.N hey, sorry this chapters so short. I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who followed/review/like it means a lot to me, THANK YOU! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A.n- hello! Again, longer chapter now. Sherlolly lovey-dovey chapter! I've been waiting to write this for ages! YAY

"WAIT!" Molly yelled. Sherlock was very far in front of her. "Why?! You know London as much as I do!" he called, not even looking back. "That's not the point!" Sherlock stopped. "What _is_ the point?" he questioned her, knowing full well she couldn't say especially since they were in the middle of the street, Molly stared at him, with slight disbelief, was he expecting for her to give him the real reason? "I thought so." Sherlock mocked her "Hurry up." Molly had to run before she could reach him. "You know why." She gritted her teeth; she was slightly annoyed at herself for having agreed to this but… "Oh, don't be such a spoiler. Its fun!" he laughed. 'Certainly in a good humour, aren't we?' She thought. Still, Sherlock looked ridiculous and she didn't.

Sherlock had already started off again. 'Molly's probably hating me just now, but she hasn't been cooped up inside for nearly half a year." Sherlock dismissed the thought. He was now walking alongside her; it was nicer than walking alone. "So, what are we getting at Tesco's?" he asked "Food, bit's and bob's, things like that." Molly replied cheerfully, her mood had lightened since Sherlock had decided to walk with her. Sherlock looked around him, people. People everywhere. People he could deduce. "The woman over there, sitting at the bus stop; dyed ginger hair, 2 larger dogs, probably Alsatians judging by the colour of the hair, clothes; new, bought three days ago, not been worn long enough for them to be washed. Eyes; dark, blood-shot, fatigue most likely, not married, however new phone, small key charm with heart on it, not bought herself, too pink, so gift. Heart suggests boyfriend, clearly. Is waiting for bus to the east part of London, not home. So boyfriend it is then. Make-up defines it, NO.7 going by the foundation and lipstick." Sherlock smiled, it was ages since he had deduced another person.

Molly looked up at him, as Sherlock carried on through his deduction. He was brilliant, he looked and sounded amazing when he deducted; Coat collar slightly turned up, his face was so calm, still. He was amazingly hansom! Molly loved him for it; she loved it when he deduced people, his slight lack for people's personal private lives. It was over all brilliant! "That was amazing!" she said. Sherlock looked down at her "That was fun, a bit boring but still…" "We're here." She gestured at the shop. "Ready?" "Of course I'm ready; it's only Tesco's. It's not like it's a court house?" he laughed. But it was exactly like a court house, just not him in it. Sherlock went the whole way round Tesco's judging people, pointing out people who had slightly different characteristics to the rest to Molly. A few times she had to say to Sherlock to stop, but she didn't mind that much.

They picked up many different foods, Chinese, Indian, even Mexican. Molly like Mexican food, so she would buy it whether Sherlock ate it or not (Most likely not but oh well!) After Sherlock had finished deducing everyone he saw fit, Tesco's became "Boring." "Shhhh, you can't just blurt out that you're bored." Molly whispered.

They were finished, at last. Molly had spent nearly an hour in there, and Sherlock was getting completely irritating. "Tube or walk?" Molly asked as they left. "Sherlock?" "Hmm?" he replied "I said Tube or walk?" molly repeated. "Oh, why don't we just walk back? I want to go down the south bank?" Sherlock said. "But that's ages away. Why don't we take the tube back, drop off the stuff then go back out, for an hour or so?" Molly suggested. She couldn't just take him back and leave him there; she had promised a day outside not just a quick trip to Tesco's, he was so happy just now there was no point in stamping it out. They walked back, dumped the stuff and headed on out again. "Okay." Sherlock agreed. There was a tube station directly across from where they were, thankfully!

Molly bought the tickets; All day. "Come on." She said as she put her ticket through the machine. Sherlock copied and went through. They walked towards the life, it was slightly old. They had to move all the way to the back. People rushed in, trying to get to work, etc. Sherlock didn't really like being crushed nor did he like the fact that he could barely see Molly. He grabbed hold of her hand, tightly, not wanting her to get lost. He knew all of the Tube stations, like the streets of London, but he wasn't so sure if Molly did. She probably did but he didn't want to risk it. "Molly are you still there?" stupid question. "Yes, I am. I can't really escape from a closed, packed lift, now can I?" She replied. The lift stopped, the doors opened, everyone rushed out including Sherlock and Molly. Still holding Molly's hand. Sherlock stopped, bad idea "Oi, mate, keep moving." A voice yelled from behind, Sherlock jumped and started walking towards the platform. "Molly, are you alright?" he asked "Yes, of course I am. I'm not an idiot; I've been on the Tube thousands of times." Molly replied. The train pulled up. And they got on.

They changed tubes once and got off at South bank station. "Thanks for gripping my hand to death." Molly laughed as Sherlock let go of her hand. "Sorry." "Oh, it's alright." Molly sighed "Shall we?" Sherlock gesture towards the path "Yes I think we shall." Molly replied, and smiled up at him. Sherlock put out him hand, Molly took it.

They walked along the river for a long while; it was late afternoon/evening until they decided to sit down on a bench. "That was nice, Sherlock." Molly said "Yes it was wasn't it." Sherlock replied. He was looking at the river. It reflected the city-scape perfectly, the Gherkin and all the other tall banker buildings stood out from the others, tall, modern and glassy. It was heavenly as Sherlock and her were sitting there watching the world go by. As the time worn on Sherlock had taken off most of his disguise, leaving the jumper and jeans, no ridicules hoodie. Even his hair had started to curl out a bit, Molly didn't mind, no-one around. Anyway she like his dark raven curls, one of his best features she thought. Molly looked up at him; his eyes looked a bit tired. Sherlock realised that Molly was looking at him so he looked down at her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes; Sherlock smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Molly Hooper, Thank you." He muttered. Molly looked up at him. "What for?" She asked quietly "Everything." Molly kissed him on the cheek. She just smiled.

"Do you want to go back?" "No," Sherlock sighed "But, we have to." "Come on then." Molly smiled "I don't really want to move, but if you're sure."

They got up and started walking, to the end of the street. They stopped only for a moment. And walked all the way back and into the living room they went.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Sherlock sat up, there was nothing to do. Molly had gone out "I still need to go to work, Sherlock." She had said before she left, about three hours ago. It was very dull just sitting there with nothing to do; he sighed, stood up and wandered over to the kitchen. There was nothing in and because he nearly blew up half the kitchen with his last experiment Molly had, again, taken his things away.

That was a good experiment, though, however turning his shirt from grey to a slight light blue was a bit of a draw back. Plus Molly wouldn't talk to him for a few hours. Sherlock wandered around, just doing nothing but sigh every so often. After finding nothing to do he flopped back down onto the sofa. He switched on the telly and flicked through the channels. 'Ugh! Nothing to watch and nothing to do!' he complained. He switched the telly off and closed his eyes.

Molly came back around 4-ish to find Sherlock asleep on the sofa; he was so peaceful and quiet. Until now. "Hello." He said quietly turning his head slightly to look at her "Hi." Molly mumbled and carried on walking towards the kitchen. "Good day?" Sherlock asked, as he hadn't had anyone to talk to for the last five hours pleasantries would have to do, "hmpf." The reply came, so maybe not the best of days. "Lots of paperwork?" He asked "Yes. Lots of paperwork." Molly replied, filling away the tins of soup Sherlock had left on the counter "Can't you put anything back?" she asked after closing the cupboard door. Sherlock ignored her "Can I have my things back?" "I'm too tired just now, get them yourself." She said tossing the keys over to Sherlock. He caught them and walked up the stairs. Leaving Molly to lie down on the sofa, Sherlock wouldn't need the sofa if he had his stuff.

Sherlock clattered down the stair with his boxes, and set everything up _again_. He looked across at Molly who was now sleeping on the sofa. He decided not to wake her, just yet…

"Molly?" he whispered "Molllllyyy." She had her back turned to him "Molly, I'm bored wake up." This time he was a bit more demanding, and she stirred. "Good. Now that your awake, I'm going out." He stated, it was defiantly not a question. "What?" Molly sat up; rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "You can't go out." "I can and I will, just thought I'd let you know. In case you'd panic." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Byeee." He called, slamming the door behind him.

It was boring being shut in the flat and Molly had seemed to have forgotten about taking him outside, so he went out himself. Fresh air! He thought as he wandered along the street. "Where to go…" he muttered "Ah!" he exclaimed as the idea struck him. "Taxi!" he called and stuck out his hand. "Where to?" the cabbie asked "Diogenes Club, please." He replied, this should be fun!

It took 2 minutes of the cab drive before Molly called him, which he answered. "Sherlock, this is a bad idea… where are you?" Molly moaned "That, Molly, is currently nothing of your concern and I shall be back either soon or possibly later." He finished and hung up. "Secret mission?" the cabbie joked. "Yes, nearly right there." Sherlock smiled, he was in an oddly good humour at the moment, "Well, we're here." Gestured the driver. "How much?" Sherlock asked, finding his wallet. "5.80." Sherlock passed the money over "Thanks." He passed as he got out and shutting the cab door behind him. The cab drove off leaving Sherlock faced with the white building, now as the situation dawned on him it was actually quite terrifying. What would he say? Sherlock pushed the thoughts back into his head. Squaring his shoulders he walked up the steps, pausing just before he got to the doors, they seemed very daunting. But he needed, as much as he'd hate to admit it to anyone, he needed Mycroft.

Mycroft sat in an old leather chair, hidden behind a massive pile of yet more paperwork. Occasionally taking small sips of whiskey and then heading back to work. It was tiring, boring and a huge waste of time, but sadly being ''practically the British Government'' he had to most of the boring scribbling work. Mycroft smiled slightly as he remembered the phrase. "Mr Holmes, there's somebody here to see you." He never noticed Trevor walk in. "Who? Who would possibly want to see me? If it's Dr Watson tell him I will see him later." He replied, slightly snappily, and looked back down to the work at hand. "He says you know him and that I can't tell you who he is." Trevor continued. Mycroft's head snapped up, surely not, "What did he look like?" his voice was shaky "I can't tell you that, sorry." "I guess you will just have to see me, wouldn't you." Sherlock sauntered into the room. "Hello brother dear, how are you."

Mycroft was stunned; he had turned a really odd shade of white, his mouth was hanging open, eyes wide; terrified as well as confused. "A—Ah." Mycroft struggled to breathe as he watched Sherlock close the door on Trevor. Sherlock turned slowly to face his brother. 'And the fun begins.' Sherlock thought to himself. "H..How." Mycroft nearly squeaked "Mycroft don't squeak." Sherlock said and sat down at the other side of the desk. Mycroft's expression still hadn't changed. "So, how's life been?" Sherlock smirked, it was quite funny now. Mycroft swallowed. "Anything new? Anything I don't know yet?" Sherlock asked as he picked up the pen and started twiddling it between his fingers. "You… You're not d-dead?!" Mycroft whispered. "Yes, we've established that." Sherlock replied, despite being drop dead nervous, he tried to remain as Sherlock-like as possible.

Mycroft poked Sherlock in the face with another pen he had found. "Mycroft." Sherlock swiped his hand away. "It's really you?" Mycroft replied, with disbelief, prodding him on the forehead. Sherlock nodded, saying nothing "What is wrong with you!" Mycroft shouted at him "Why the fuck would you do this!" Sherlock sat there and waited, a flurry of pens, paper and finally a stapler where thrown at him, or at least in his direction. "Do you know what you've even done? How much damage you have caused! You're an idiot!" Mycroft yelled. Sherlock sat there; he knew this would happen, he knew what reaction this would make. Finally, the missiles stopped. Mycroft dropped down into the chair, tears streaming down his face. "I'm. I'm sorry." Sherlock said, he looked away from Mycroft. He felt a huge blast of guilt sweep over him.

Neither brother spoke for a while. Until Sherlock said "I need your help." "Why should I help you?" Mycroft spat back at him. "I don't know." Sherlock said quietly "I'm sorry, I really am, it was only going to be a few months but there was a news report while ago so we decided it would be best if we waited." Sherlock pleaded "We? Who's we?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock swallowed "Molly and I." Mycroft just sighed. "Of course. That's why she hasn't been around that much." "Look, I haven't seen anyone else and I need your help. Please." Sherlock begged. "Please Mycroft." Mycroft looked at his little brother, back from the dead and now pleading for his help. He sighed and nodded "Fine, I'll help you, but you will have to tell me everything. And I mean **Everything." "**Thank you." Sherlock sighed. So he began, he told Mycroft everything, the van, where he was staying, the whole lot. Even about the funeral trip, 'Still have to tell Molly about that' he thought.

After he was finished, Mycroft nodded. "What do you need help with?" his voice was not filled with anger now but with concern "I need you to tell me about John and everybody. And to not tell anyone that I'm actually alive, they're lives depend on it." Sherlock said. "And… I need you to be here." Sherlock looked up at his brother, he never needed him but now it was so very important, "Okay." Mycroft said. "I will keep you updated, I promise." "Thank you." Sherlock said, he was relieved and slightly happy. Mycroft stood up. "I also promise another thing, if you dare do this again, I will personally find you and kill you myself." He laughed and hugged his brother. 'Don't ever leave.' Mycroft thought. "I'll probably be killed by Molly as soon as I step through the door. But you can have second crack at it." Sherlock smiled. "See you on Friday?" He asked whilst he walked through the door. "Yes."

Mycroft stood there, alone. Did that just happen? It did. There was a small note on his desk.

Mycroft. Yes, it's true and I'm sorry. See you on Friday: 12a Parkside terrace. 2pm. S.H

He sighed slipping the note into his pocket. He was glad that Sherlock wasn't dead but how was he going to face John after meeting Sherlock for the first time in about 5 or 6 months.

Sherlock got into the taxi, and headed back, Molly was going to murder him with knifes, big knifes and possibly fire… Oh well.

_A.N: He! Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been at a campsite with no internet access __ but I have posted now Woohoo! Hope __you enjoyed__!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sherlock stood outside the building for a long while, mostly thinking about what he had just done; could he trust Mycroft to keep his secret, what if he told John and what will Molly say when he gets back. He would have to tell her about Mycroft and what he had said to him, and would possibly have to tell her about the earlier trip…

10 minutes had passed before another taxi came along, so Sherlock got in it and went home. As they came into view of Parkside terrace Sherlock became really quite nervous, new thoughts appeared; what if she doesn't let you back in or she might tell everyone once you tell her what you've done, what **have** you done? "5.80" the driver grunted. Sherlock gave him the money and got out.

This building was even more daunting that the Diogenes club. 'I'm going to be murdered.' Sherlock thought. Who knows what she's going to do. Sherlock looked up towards the window; Molly was standing there, glaring down at him. "Damn it!" Sherlock cursed as Molly left the window and walked away. That look; if looks could kill he would be a pile of incinerated dust. Sherlock swallowed he knew what was coming, it would be even worse than Mycroft's reaction, Knifes, big Knifes. He slowly opened the door, he couldn't avoid her and they were on the third floor. Sherlock crept up the stairs, looking up every so often, to check that Molly wasn't at the top. She wasn't. 'By the time I get up there, there will be a nuclear bomb build and ready to go off.' Sherlock knew he was exaggerating but still, Molly was going to be really angry. Floor two. One to go. Sherlock sighed, climbing the stair was torture and it was quite, very quiet. Sherlock reached the door. Gripping the handle and slowly opening it. Walking inside, Molly was nowhere to be seen, Sherlock didn't relax There was something wrong with this, something wrong.

He walked slowly into the living room; the telly was still on, maybe she had just gone up stairs. Sherlock could now relax. As he flopped onto the sofa there was a loud Bang! "Molly?!" he called "Was that you?" "Yes!" she replied there was no hint of anger in her voice, maybe she wasn't as mad as Sherlock thought "Are you alright?" He called back. "No, not really, can you come and help please?" came the reply. "Alright." Sherlock said as he began climbing the stairs 'wait. It could be a trap.' Sherlock stopped, he very much doubted this. He gave a mental shrug and carried on up the stairs "Sherlock?" Molly asked, she seemed scared "I'm in here." The voice came from the bedroom. Sherlock burst through "Molly?! Where are you?" He looked round; it was just an empty room. There was a familiar click. Sherlock looked sharply at the door. He saw the handle move to the left a bit and a rattle of a key being taken out of the door. 'Oh god, no.' he thought, He rushed towards the door, desperately trying to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "MOLLY! GET BACK HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Sherlock roared at the top of his voice. There was no reply, just footsteps getting further and further away.

Molly had gone insane. Part of her wanted to go back and unlock the door, the other slightly psychotic part wanted Sherlock to stay in there forever. He was going to pay for this.

"MOLLY!" Sherlock yelled "COME BACK NOW!" He banged on the door. "MOLLY!" Sherlock sat down against the door, Molly was crazy. He sat there for a bit, thinking of a plan to get out; he could unlock the door with his paper clip. He searched through his pockets, damn. Nothing but his phone and his wallet. He got up, despite the room being pretty much empty; there was still a bed and a dressing table. He lunged onto the bed, scrambling through the sheets nothing was there , nothing under the bed either, he rolled off the bed, falling hard onto the floor and crawled over to the dressing table, there was a mirror on it but sadly nothing else, damn. He checked through the drawers, empty all empty. He even took them out; there was nothing in the room he could use to his advantage. Why didn't he see this coming? He was trapped. Trapped in an attic room with a skylight, he couldn't even climb through the window he was tall but not that tall. Maybe if he tried shouting again. "Molly! Please open the door!" he called, he didn't roar this time because Molly might listen. No answer, it was a long-shot anyway. He could try texting her? He picked up his phone.

Molly, its Sherlock. Please open the door; I'm sorry I ran off. I will explain everything. Molly… -SH

Sorry but I can't help you. It's your own fault, M

Molly, open the door. I said I was sorry. –SH

I know you said sorry, but you've done it before. M

Wait, how do you know? -SH

I saw you and so did John. M

I'll explain everything, if you open this door. –SH

Maybe later. M

Damn it! Molly wouldn't reply to any of his texts. Sherlock sat there; it was getting a bit dimmer, trying to figure out (still) how to get out. It was impossible, without the key. He tried ramming up against the door, it wouldn't budge. He tried knocking continually; Molly seemed very good at ignoring her hostage. Various other things didn't work either, leaving him with a sore shoulder and still trapped. He could call Mycroft. No, he had already requested enough help from his older brother, best not bother him. Sherlock ruffled his hair. "THINK!" he said, it was getting frustrating, why couldn't he get out. WHY. Sherlock sat there staring up at the roof, through the skylight, it was night now. There were a few stars, how late was it? They were quite beautiful, small specks of light, thousands and millions of miles away. He sighed. And closed his eyes, the last sight he saw was a small red-ish star, it seemed slightly closed than the others, before he went to sleep.

The sun shone down onto Sherlock's face, his head was rested against the door, a beam of light ran diagonally across his face. His back curls fell over his eyes slightly, glistening in the early morning light.

The sun felt warm on his skin, Sherlock slowly opened his eyes. Still here. Sherlock was still in his suit, from yesterday, but it had been crinkled with sleep. He shifted upwards, bad idea to sleep against a door; he looked up through the skylight. It was around half past eight, nearly quarter to nine according to the position of the light.

He slowly stood up, his legs were numb from the awkward position he was sleeping in, and wandered over to the dressing table. He sat on the chair and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired still, oh well; he was going to get out of this room today. Possibly now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

A.N Hi guys! sorry i've started school again :( so i wont be posting as often but i will try to post as much as i can ! :)

As much as Sherlock loved to sit and think for hours on end, he had to get to work with the little resources he had. Molly was clearly feeling kinder today; there was breakfast, however Sherlock wasn't hungry (as usual.) His plan would work quite well; he now had a tool to open the door. Yes it was a fork but used properly it would, or should, open the door. It was a single-barrel lock and just about every think would unlock it.

Two hours passed, Sherlock could hear Molly talking to someone, who? That didn't really matter, all that matters is getting out of the room. Sherlock bent the fork into small bends and poked it through the key-hole. After slowly turning it once or twice, Sherlock found what way it opened and unlocked it. Click. "Brilliant!" he shouted "Finally." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Downstairs there was a knock at the front door. "Hold on!" Molly called as she ran towards the door. Greg was standing at the door. "Hello, Molly." "Hiya, want to come in?" she offered, "Yeah, thanks." He replied. He was holding a small girl, around about 2 years old, "Who's this?" Molly smiled "This is Sara, my daughter, and the reason I'm here." He smiled down at her. Molly looked at Greg. "Do you want some coffee?" "Yes, please." Molly went to get the coffee whist Greg sat his girl down on the sofa. "Ermm, could you do me a favour?" Greg asked, unsure what Molly would say, he had asked John, Mycroft and even Mrs Hudson and they had all been busy. "Yes, what do you need?" Molly looked back at him "I.I mean if you can't then its fine, but could you possible look after Sarah for a few days, It. It's just because I have to go and a course, so if you could." He asked, he was pretty nervous, "I'm sure that would be fine." Molly turned to face him, what with Sherlock successfully stuck up stairs then I wouldn't be too much trouble. "Thank you so much." He said and hugged her. "No problem." Molly said handing him the cup of coffee.

"MOLLY HOOPER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Sherlock, all his anger had built up as he rushed down the stairs. "Who's that?" asked Greg. "Oh, just one of my neighbours, excuse me." Molly jumped up, she had to stop Sherlock. As she rushed up the second flight of stairs, she collided with him. "Stop please don't go down there." Molly pleaded "Give me one reason why I can't." he hissed his face filled with rage and annoyance, it looked like his eyes might actually set fire. Molly sank back against the wall. Sherlock was terrifying. "Please, someone's here." She whispered. Sherlock loomed over her. "I don't care." He snapped and began walking again. "Sherlock." Whispered Molly, she was terrified of what Sherlock would do next "Please stop, Greg is down there with his daughter." Sherlock immediately stopped. Looking back at molly, he saw fear. She must be serious, that must have been the voice he had heard. "Please just go back upstairs, just until he goes, then you can scream and yell at me all you want." She said. "Fine." Sherlock spat, and stormed back up the stairs shoving Molly's hard as he passed her. Molly heard the door slam and she relaxed, sinking against the wall.

"Molly? Is everything alright?" Greg called, she had been gone a while. Molly reappeared; her face was a bit paler. "Yes, everything's fine." She sat back down on the sofa, next to Sara. "Can you still look after Sara?" he asked "Oh yes, sure." Molly replied. "Great, thanks again, I'll go and get her things." Greg got up, "Thanks again." He picked up Sara "Come on then, sweetie." He picked up his now sleeping child and walked towards the door. Molly opened it for him. "See you soon." He whispered; it was so sweet seeing Greg with his daughter. "Bye." Molly replied. Smiling as Greg walked down the stairs. She sighed, looking back towards the flat. 'Oh god.' She thought. She swallowed and went back into the living room. "You can come down now!" She called as she saw Greg dive off in a taxi. She braced herself for what was to come. Sherlock ran down the stairs, smoke coming out of his ears. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LOCK ME IN THE BLOODY ROOM! IT'S BAD ENOUGH BEING TRAPPED IN HERE!" Sherlock stormed over to her, Molly was beyond scared. "YOU CAN'T JUST DO THINGS LIKE THAT, THEN INVITE PEOPLE OVER!" "I'm sorry." Molly squeaked "I'M SURE YOU ARE BUT YOU STILL LOCKED MY IN THAT GODFORSAKEN ROOM DIDN'T YOU!" "I didn't know what I was doing!" she pleaded but Sherlock continued ranting. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPOSSED TO BELIEVE THAT?!" "Sherlock please, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. You have to believe me." Molly was sinking into the wall. Sherlock's expression softened, slightly. "And why didn't you just tell me that Lestrade was come?!" "I didn't know he was coming. Please Sherlock." Molly was whispering now.

Sherlock looked at her, little Molly almost hiding in the corner of the room. He backed off. "Okay." He said and walked over to the sofa. He had stopped shouting, that was a relief but Molly was shaking slightly, he really could be scary if he want to. Sherlock had his back to her; he wouldn't talk, eat or listen to Molly. But Molly didn't really talk very much anyway. Everything was quite before 'Knock, knock, knock.' "Damn." Molly had forgotten all about Greg and little Sara. "Sherlock?" She whispered. Sherlock glared at her. "Please just go upstairs again, just for 5 minutes, please." Molly asked quietly Sherlock huffed but complied. "Thanks." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Just coming!" she called, waiting for Sherlock's door to slam shut. It did. "Sorry 'bout that." She said opening the door. Greg stood there with two bags in each hand. "Sorry." He lifted up the bags. "No, no it's fine, please come in." Molly replied softly. "Thank you." Greg said and walked in. "Do you want another coffee? You look like you could need one." She asked, only now noticing, the dark circles round his eyes. "No, thanks though." He replied. "Just dump the things next to the telly." Molly gestured "Okay, thanks again for all this." They sat down, and talked about what Sara would need. Molly listened a lot but she was wondering how Sherlock would react to a small child being here. "So, if you need anything else, just call." Greg smiled as Molly opened the door for him "Sure, have fun on your course." She said "Yes, I'm sure it will be brilliant." He laughed "Bye Sara, love you!" he called, but Sara was still was still asleep. "See you later." Molly said. "Yeah, thanks again." He smiled and walked down the stairs. Molly closed the door, sliding down onto the floor, only for a moment, and got up "Hello, there." She cooed, she love babies, she really did. She carefully picked up Sara, resting her on her lap.

What was she going to tell Sherlock?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Greg had left. Molly stood there with little Sara in her arms, she had light brown hair and a light blue dress on. She was still asleep, not for long most likely. Resting Sara on the sofa, making sure she wouldn't fall off she walked up stairs.

"Sherlock?" she knocked on the door quietly, she could bare to wake Sara yet, Sherlock flung open the door. "What!" Sherlock snarled. "I'm sorry I locked you in that room. But I was furious why didn't you just bloody well tell me where you were going. Actually where did you go?" Molly whispered. "Why was Lestrade round?" Sherlock demanded "Ermm…. More importantly where do you **go?**" Molly swerved the topic. "To see Mycroft, why was Lestrade round?" Sherlock was still insisting. "MYCROFT! YOU WENT TO SEE MYCROFT!" Molly whisper shouted. "Yes! Okay, I needed his help, to keep an eye on John. He's coming round on Friday." Sherlock said calmly. "At least you have some warning." He muttered. Molly swallowed, it was a little better than she had expected until.

There was a loud wail crying noise coming from the living room. "Oh god!" Molly yelped and rushed down stairs. Sherlock didn't follow immediately. Unsure what was sitting downstairs crying. 'What has _she_ done?' he thought as he walked slowly down stairs.

"Shhh, Sara it's okay, Molly's here." Molly rocked Sara gently in her arms. Sara wasn't crying anymore, just slowly going back to sleep. Sherlock stood there in horror, what was it doing here?! Why did it have to be here! He didn't want to have to share Molly. Molly continued to comfort the child. Sherlock slowly walked towards them. "Shh, go back to sleep" Molly kept the child in her arms then turned to Sherlock. His face was quite funny actually, it was mixed with confusion and slight disgust. "Oh Sherlock… I'm sorry I really am.*" Molly stood up whilst resting Sara on the sofa again. Sherlock watched her, Molly was so careful, almost graceful. "Sherlock, come here." Molly hugged him as much as he was annoyed at her, Sherlock loved her. They stood together for a while, Molly's face buried deep into Sherlock's chest. They pulled apart. "Molly?" Sherlock asked carefully, "D-do you want to get coffee?" he asked, remembering that she asked him before but stupidly dismissed her "Yeah, why not." Molly smiled, 'yay!' she thought finally Sherlock had (sort of) asked her out!

"But we'll have to take Sara." Molly quickly looked over her shoulder. "This is Sara, Greg's daughter, we're going to look after her for the weekend as Greg's on a course." She looked back at Sherlock. Sherlock was staring at her, he didn't even realise. "Sorry" Sherlock muttered. "Oh, it's alright" Molly smiled "Help me get her into the buggy." Molly picked Sara up whilst Sherlock, grudgingly, pushed the Buggy over. "There now" Molly placed a small orange lion in Sara's arms. Standing up she turned to Sherlock. He was staring at her again. "Sherlock.." When Sherlock realised what he was doing he looked away quickly. Molly stepped in front of him "Sherlo-Mmm" Molly couldn't finish her sentence because Sherlock had pulled her in and was kissing her, his lips were soft and gentle, Molly was surprised, she hadn't expected it. When she had regained herself she kissed him back.

It was different from before it was better, Sherlock was happy, he loved Molly, he loved her and everything about and around her. Seeing Molly with a baby was beautiful she was amazing, enchanting, gorgeous! Sherlock loved every moment.

Molly pulled away. "Bit not good?" Sherlock was worried now, had he done the right thing? What if he had scared Molly off. "No. No, brilliant. I just couldn't breathe. "Molly laughed. Sherlock blushed. "Come on, I want coffee." Molly was already half way out the door. Sherlock stood there, he could still feel her lips on his, her laugh echoed in his head. Is this love?' he thought, he composed himself, straitening his jacket he walked out the door to find Molly already at the bottom, did she fly? "Come on! Coffee!" she called up the stairs. "Coming" Sherlock bounded down the stairs. They went out the door together, Molly had one hand on the buggy the other in Sherlock's, their fingers entwined , Molly would never let Sherlock go, never.

On their way to Starbucks other couples walked past them, smiling into the pram, more than once Sherlock had to sigh and say that it wasn't their baby and they weren't a couple. (Yet.) Molly would laugh at him, her sweet cheery laugh. By the time they had reached Starbucks Sara had woken up.

"Sherlock go find us a table and I'll got the coffee." Molly pointed out a table, it was as far back from the window as possible, remember Sherlock's meant to be dead it was a bit risky to take him here but this was Molly's way of apologising. Sherlock sighed in his usual fashion and wheeled the Buggy over the table and sat down, watching Molly was she ordered the coffee and biscuit for Sara. Sherlock looked down at Lestrade's girl. She was pretty, for a baby. Molly was returning with two coffees, small milk and a ginger bread man. "Here." She slid the coffee over to him. "Is she awake?" Molly asked sipping her coffee. Sherlock glanced over. "No, I think she would be crying if she was." He said casually breaking the ginger bread man into smaller pieces. "Do you want a bit?" Sherlock looked up at Molly, who seemed to be staring at the broken biscuit. "Huh?" Molly blinked. "I said; do you want a bit?" Sherlock picked a piece up and gestured with it. "Oh, why not. I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon." Molly pinched the piece he had between his fingers and popped it into her mouth. "Thanks." Molly said after finishing it. Sherlock waved it off. "What's the time?" he asked turning to look at the door. "''bout one." Molly said. "We need to go." Sherlock snapped around. "Why?" Molly was confused Sherlock had gone from calm to panicky "He ALWAYS comes here at one." Sherlock was getting very scared now. "Okay, we can go." Molly was still confused about it. It could me John he didn't like Starbucks so who? Sherlock bolted out the door. "Wait!" Molly called but it was useless. Molly followed Sherlock 'til Sherlock hide behind a wall, he was white and shaking. "Sherlock? What's wrong?" Molly tried to comfort him. Sherlock looked at her "We need to get to the flat." Sherlock said. "Okay, come on." Molly nudged him.

Sherlock had calmed down but the time they had got to the last street before the fat and had resumed his normal composure. "Sherlock, you're defiantly okay ?" Molly asked. "Yes, perfectly, more than fine." He purred his deep voice rumbling in his throat. He smirked at her, "Come on, we're nearly home." Molly was still pushing Sara, whom of which hadn't even woken up the whole time!

Sherlock helped Molly carry the buggy up the stairs, they were knackered once they had reached the top. " God, this things heavy." Sherlock groaned. "It's easier going downstairs, I promise you." Molly unlocked the door, pushing it through the door. "There, I'm going to watch TV." Molly flopped down on the sofa, leaving Sherlock with the child. Sherlock didn't know what to do, he just stood there looking down at the still sleeping child. "Put her in the cot." Molly gestured over to the coffee table. "Right." Sherlock untangled the clips, and slowly picked Sara up, she was quite heavy, maybe heavier than him! He laughed at that. He placed her down into the cot and covered her in blankets.

Sherlock took nearly half an hour to just do that. Molly was laughing at him as he wandered over to the sofa. "Be quiet." He shoved her playfully. "Sorry…" Molly kept saying in between laughs she sat up. Sherlock kissed her cheek. Molly blushed. She could be confident at times but sometimes she would just slip into her old habits. Sherlock squished up next to her. "Are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" Molly asked, she had to ask it was bugging her more than anything. "Moriarty, I know he's not alive anymore but I can still see him sometimes, but I know it's not real. It's just stupid. Forget it, anyway." Sherlock hugged her, Molly was confused about the level of intimacy he was giving her it was odd, out of character, but she liked it. ( A bit…)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

"Sherlock!" Molly's voice called through the house, she was standing beside the window a black jag had pulled up next the flat. "WHAT I'M BUSY!" Sherlock roared, Molly kept interrupting him and he was busy working on a new sedative, "Why is there a black car outside?" Molly walked through the door. "Oh…" it was Friday, he had forgotten about his meeting with Mycroft. "Who is it?" Molly walked further over to him. "Mycroft" Sherlock muttered looking down at his petri dish, which was an alarming shade of red. "You didn't think to tell me this?" exclaimed Molly. "You didn't think to tell _me_ that we had to look after Lestrade's child for the weekend?" Sherlock retorted Molly fell silent.

There was a faint buzzing noise coming from the hall. Molly went to answer it, Sherlock left his work; this was important. "Hello Miss Hooper." He heard Mycroft say "Sherlock, Mycroft's here!" Molly called back to him; he stood at the foot of the stairs rolling his eyes. 'Of course I know he's here.' Mycroft entered slowly, not looking directly at his brother. "Hello" Sherlock said "You have news?" "Yes, I do." Mycroft sat himself down on the sofa, still in shock that his brother was still in fact alive, "Well" Sherlock was getting impatient "He misses you, greatly. It's been difficult to keep it from him I see him every day, near enough, he's always the same; grieving, doubt, he thinks you might be alive. I have to tell him you're n-not." Mycroft paused, he and John had become friends. "Sherlock how long do propose to keep this up? I can't keep this from him forever." Mycroft now look at him, he looked tired; he had had no sleep, his eyes blood-shot. "Mycroft, you must keep it for now. I have to be sure that John can't get hurt. I know it's difficult but, please, trust me." Sherlock tried to comfort his brother, odd that, "Sherlock" "Yes?" Sherlock asked. There was a moment of silence "You didn't answer my question: how long are you going to keep this up for? What about everybody else?" Mycroft questioned. Sherlock didn't know the answer to it, he could tell how long he would be here, how long he would keep it from everybody. He just didn't know. "Not long, I promise." He lied and stood up "You'd best be off." Sherlock motioned towards the door. "Quite." Mycroft stood up and shook his brother's hand. "I shall text you next week." Sherlock told him as Mycroft walked back through the door. Mycroft simply nodded "Good bye Sherlock." He said weakly "I'm sorry" Sherlock said closing the door.

Molly stood behind him, her arms folded like a cross mother who was waiting for an explanation, which she was. "Well?" She was impatient "What?" Sherlock shrugged at her. "Why was Mycroft here?" She asked "I asked him to keep an eye on John for me. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Sherlock dismissed her like nothing had happened. Molly had been up for the last two nights catering for Sara, at least she was home now, so she let it slide.

It was around two in the morning when the crashing and banging started. Molly went up to see what Sherlock was doing. Only to find that he was dropped something and it didn't cause an explosion. "Just be careful." Molly had said, what was she thinking; this was Sherlock she was talking about! Sherlock had been quiet after that, probably either thinking or just doing nothing. The latter was the most probable one. At six Molly found herself wake and wandering up the stair, to Sherlock's ''new'' lab and finding him still at work. "Morning, have you been up all night?" She asked peering through the door. "What? Oh, Yes." Sherlock looked behind at her. Molly walked towards him, knowing there was no point in asking but.. "What're you doing?" too late. "I'm producing a sedative." Sherlock replied. "Why?" Molly asked "Because I'm bored." Sherlock poured the clear liquid into a needle. "Would you mind?" He had to ask at least. "Yea-What?" was all Molly had time to say before Sherlock sank the needle into her skin, she didn't feel the effects immediately, maybe because she was so confused, but when she did. It was over powering she felt floppy; jelly-like, it was horrible. Her mind was getting fuzzier and her vision blurred. Molly fell flat on the floor.

Sherlock retracted the needle; he knew she hadn't fully agreed to it but she did say… Sherlock watched Molly; she went pale (not too pale) her eyes tried desperately to focus but never could. Molly was strong it took 2 minutes for her to fully go down, a normal person would fall in a matter of seconds, it wasn't at all lethal, just the same as the one she had used on him. He did feel a little bad but it was for science…

Two hours passed and Molly still slept, Sherlock had carried her down stairs to the sofa, wrapping a blanket around her. She would stir every so often but not waken fully, yet. Sherlock made and drank about five cups of coffee; the coffee Molly bought wasn't very strong, and waited. It was around 7pm that Molly finally stirred, at first she was disorientated but then put it down to ' I must have fallen asleep.' Sherlock was slightly glad of this. 'Three hours.' He thought, 'not bad.' "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked her. "Ermm, no thanks." Molly curled up closer to the back of the sofa and patted the space next to her. It was strange Molly had been making room for Sherlock to sit with her quite often now, but Sherlock couldn't say no, not really. He sighed and lay down next to her.

Sherlock smelt of coffee and after-shave, it was nice. Molly looked up at Sherlock, who was staring at the telly. "Why do you watch this rubbish?" He asked motioning towards the telly. "It's on and I'm bored." Molly replied. It seemed to satisfy him. Sherlock moved down the sofa a bit, his head resting on a pillow, his hair was getting long and overly curly, it was funny to see him blow the curls away from his face. "I need a hair-cut." Sherlock laughed now brushing his raven locks out of his eyes. "I could give you a Kirby grip if you'd like" Molly mocked him, Sherlock nudged her. "No then, I could tie it up into a small bun, I doubt you could get it in a bun though, however it would be a very funny thing to see." Molly laughed at him Sherlock looked at her and smiled softly, he was a bit confused why she hadn't remembered but that didn't matter, Molly kept on laughing, her laughter was like music, soft and sweet. Just like her, Sherlock thought. Closing his eyes, he even felt tired what with a weekend filled with continues crying it was nice for some quite alone with Molly. Molly had fallen back asleep to, Sherlock switched the telly of and snuggled back into Molly, the day had been tiring. He had almost forgotten Mycroft; that was interesting. But he ignored it and concentrated his mind on Molly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Surprisingly Molly hadn't remembered about the ''sedative incident'' so Sherlock was safe for the moment. Molly had been cuddling up to him more often but he didn't seem to mind, odd this wasn't it? Molly was sitting on the sofa watching some TV programme that he didn't particularly care about. So he made coffee instead, Molly bought some decent coffee this week, the last coffee she bought didn't taste very much like coffee…

"Sherlock" Molly called through to him, he looked up slowly he'd be damned if he had to sit through yet another episode of Judge Judy, "Do you want to go out today?" she asked, BRILLIANT! He thought, it was like he was a small toddler going to the park, he bounded over to her. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "There's a boat up to Greenwich at two, we could go to the planetarium, or to the market." Molly said, Sherlock sighed he didn't care for the planetarium.

But it's the solar system…'

John's words echoed through his head. It was getting worse maybe he needed a bit of fresh air. "Fine, but not the planetarium" Sherlock agreed, walking over to get his coat, he didn't need to wear a disguise anymore so he didn't bother. He watched Molly tie her hair up, parting her hair to the side, she always wore it like that ever since he had mentioned it, "Coming?" Molly opened the door and walked out, Sherlock rushed out after her slamming the door shut behind him. Once they had got out side they let their fingers entwine, Sherlock like holding Molly's hand it was comfort to him. "Ready to get on" Molly walked along the pier towards the boat. Sherlock hadn't been on that many boats but it was only a boat. "Of course" Sherlock replied stepping through the doorway. "Inside or outside?" Molly asked however she was already walking slowly towards the back of the boat, there were three rows of wooden benches they were slightly damp but Sherlock and Molly sat down on them anyway.

The engines started up as they moved backwards away from the port. "This is going to be fun!" Molly clearly like going up to Greenwich, Sherlock had never really been there much, so he didn't really have an opinion on the place. It took roughly half an hour to get there, so many quays he didn't know why there was so many of them it slightly bothered him. But he didn't dwell on it too much, he was out with Molly and that's all he planned to think about.

The walk up to the market was slow, Molly insisted that they'd look around the bigger boat, he couldn't remember the name, but it was a bloody big ship! They got to the market; it was crowded with tourists and sellers. First they came across a small stall, it sold sock monsters, they were 'really cool!' according to Molly. So she bought one for herself and Sherlock, Sherlock held it in his hand, hand-made, three to five hours to make, green and black stripes covered its body and had little red arms, it was sweet. "Molly?" Sherlock had lost track of her in the crowds, there was too many people and he was starting to panic "Molly!" He called wandering over to a small empty corner and stood there waiting. "Sherlock what are you doing over there?" Molly wandered over to him "I thought I had lost you…" Sherlock said "Can we go now?" "No, I want to show you something." Molly grabbed him hand and dragged him along.

The feeling he got when Molly grabbed him hand was amazing, his hand went all tingly it was funny!

They arrived at a small Chinese stall 'Sherlock look over here, exactly the same as the cipher.' Damn it John! "Sherlock are you alright?" Molly asked, Sherlock had gone quite pale. "Sherlock" Molly waved her hand in front of his face. Sherlock looked at her, "What?" He asked "Doesn't matter, do you want to try a spring roll, they're delicious!" Molly asked him "Hmm, oh. Yes I suppose." Sherlock waited as Molly ordered two spring rolls and handed one to him, it smelled lovely, his breakfast yum!,

The began walking back to the boat, but stopped for a while sitting on the damp grass, Sherlock lay on his back, staring at the sky, Molly wouldn't lie down next to him as it was ''too wet'' but sat down all the same.

They watched the boats go past, speeding along the Thames, occasionally stopping at the pier. "Molly" Sherlock murmured, he didn't really know what to say he just wanted to break the silence, "Mmm" Molly looked down at him. Sherlock panicked he couldn't find anything to say, he always said something. Always! His mind had gone blank, Molly was looking at him, confused "I-It doesn't matter…" he breathed out, not realising he was holding his breath. "What's up?" Molly asked, she was concerned "Oh, nothing important… What's the time?" he replied, kicking himself inside, "It's nearly four, why do you want to go back?" Molly asked, she was enjoying sitting with him and didn't really want to get up and leave. "I don't mind, what do you want to do?" Sherlock rolled closer to her, getting small pieces of grass stuck in his hair. Molly suppressed a laugh. Sherlock sat up, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I-I guess—we could go back to the flat." Molly thought out loud. "i-if you want?" Sherlock nodded, standing up he reached out his hand to Molly, she grabbed it and Sherlock pulled her up. He pulled her up with so much force that they nearly fell over back onto the ground. Instead Molly just fell into Sherlock. She grinned looking up at him "Are you alright?" Sherlock smirked "I think so." Molly smiled at him, pecking him on the cheek. He loved it when he could make Molly smile, her's was so lovely.

The boat was pretty much empty, apart from an older couple at the front, Sherlock was quite all the way back, and Molly wondered if she had done anything. "Sherlock, really what's wrong?" Molly persisted. "Don't worry Molly, I'm just tired." replied Sherlock. 'Bullshit.' Molly thought 'You're never tired.' "Sherlock please tell me" Molly moaned "I'll tell you later, okay." Sherlock smiled at her. Molly rolled her eyes, but continued walking.

Their street was completely empty, just one lone figure stood right outside their flat, quite tall not Mycroft, dark brown hair, Who. Once they got closer Sherlock stopped dead. How the hell could it be _him! _**He was dead! **How was he here!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

A.N I know I've already done this chapter but I didn't like it, so here's the proper one.

**Him. **

How could he be there, standing on the door step? Sherlock turned to look at Molly, she was still beside him. "Molly can you see him?" Sherlock asked. His words came out slurred. Molly continued to stare into space, like she wasn't there. "Molly?" Sherlock walked in front of her, waving his hand in her face. She didn't even blink. Sherlock looked around, he saw him grin then he was gone.

Beeepp! "Sherlock, move!" Molly grabbed him and pulled him out of the trucks way, he had been standing there, muttering. Molly let go of Sherlock however caught him as his knees gave way and he dropped to the ground. "Sherlock what's wrong?" He was shaking "Sherlock, come on, lets go." Molly helped him to his feet and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Him, you saw him?" Sherlock muttered over and over as they climbed up the stairs. It worried Molly so she stopped at the second floor. Sherlock slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Molly knelt down beside him. "Sherlock, who? Who is he?" She asked gently. Sherlock looked away, Molly placed her hand on his cheek "Sherlock, please, what is wrong?" Molly asked again. Sherlock blinked. "What?" Sherlock stood up and brushed off his coat. Apparently fine. "Who were you talking about?" Molly asked, she was confused now, but this was Sherlock… "Nobody, I haven't been talking." Sherlock pulled Molly up. "Are you alright?" he asked her giving her a funny look. "Yes, are you?" She asked. "Perfectly, come on I want coffee." Sherlock started walking again. Molly stood there for a moment, "Hurry up Molly, you have the key!" Sherlock yelled from the top of the stairs. "Right. Just coming!" Molly rushed up the stairs.

When she reached the top, Sherlock was waiting there, with his arms folded, but smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Molly asked him. Sherlock showed her the newspaper. "New murder!" Sherlock grinned, "It says the body's at Bart's. You'd better go in tomorrow" he paused "and take me with you." Sherlock stepped into the flat and immediately starts making coffee.

The rest of the evening was normal, Molly made Sherlock watch telly with he. They watched various programmes all of which Sherlock dismissed them as either; Boring or stupid. Molly went to sleep round about eleven, Sherlock didn't sleep again.

'Knew it was dangerous, getting you into crap telly.' Johns voice echoed through his head.

Sherlock wished it would stop. It never did, he missed John. He really missed him. He needed him.

Morning came, it was raining as usual, though given that it was October what could you expect? It wasn't until nearly twelve until Molly woke up. "'bout time, don't we have work today?" Sherlock said passing her a cup of tea. "I don't need to be in until one." Molly mumbled, she wasn't a morning person (It was nearly afternoon but it didn't seem to matter to her). "Your phone went off." Sherlock handed her the phone. "You'd better not be looking through it again." Molly took the phone, Sherlock glowered at her. "That wasn't my fault." Sherlock stated, and went to get his own cup of coffee.

"Are we going yet?" Sherlock had asked that every ten minutes since Molly had finished her breakfast. "Yes!" Molly grabbed his coat and flung it at him. "Careful." Sherlock said, but caught it fine. "Oh, come on!" Molly walked out the door, closing it behind her, turning round she was faced with a beaming Sherlock, "Sherlock, stop it, you look strange." Molly nudged him and walked down the stairs.


End file.
